A Saiya jins Fury
by Blitzwing
Summary: DBZTeen Titans Crossover. Taken from his adoptive parents, experimented on, beaten to near death constantly, escaped barely alive. Wouldn't you want revenge? Full summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

Please Note:  
This is NOT a self insertion. I, Blitzwing, am in no way representing myself through any of the original characters portrayed in this story.   
The character name Matt Wrecker is a generic name I use for many original characters. Any other names or original characters I just pulled off the top of my head and also do not represent myself in any way.   
If I ever do a self insertion it is never more than a couple of lines before I usually kill my own character off.(In one story I was eaten by a flock of angry and hungry Canada Geese)  
  
This is a DBZ/Teen Titans cross over.   
  
Summery: Found as infant, forced into the Hive training program where he endured horrific experiments and was regularly beaten to an inch of his life. Rendered helpless after being injected with a drug to control his ever increasing strength and powers. Now the drug has worn off and he is out for revenge. Always remember, a pissed of Saiya jin is not something to be taken lightly.   
  
A Saiya Jins Revenge   
  
The city was under attack. The Teen Titans were defending it. Basically a normal day, except for the fact that on this day the Titans were losing. The Hive, their arch rivals, had created an army of robotic warriors and had begun the systematic destruction of the city. The hive robots easily outnumbered the Titans almost five to one. Everytime it seemed the Titans gained the upper hand the robots would gang up and retake the field.  
"Damn man, there's just no stopping these things!" Cyborg yelled, fending off the attacks of three robots.  
"Keep fighting, if we lose, the city is lost!" Robin yelled back, dodging a potentially lethal blow from another robot.  
"Raven! Look out!" Starfire exclaimed as the only other female member was suddenly blindsided by a thrown parking meter.  
"Aggck!" Raven exclaimed as she tumbled to the ground, rubbing her head. She looked up and for the first time she could remember she feared for her life. The robot that blindsided her was holding another parking meter above its head and was just about to bring it down. Raven closed her eyes and awaited the inevitable. To her surprise and relief it never came. Her eyes flew open and her view of the robot was now blocked by a large figure in a trench coat. Somehow the figure was matching the strength of the robot and even overpowering it.   
"What the?" Raven asked as the newcomer threw the robot aside and into a parked car. Several robots converged on the newcomer almost as if it was their mission to destroy him in the first place. The figure silently stared down the robotic enemies.  
"Look out!" Raven yelled, attracting the attention of the other Titans.  
The figure threw his trench coat aside revealing a very muscular body and a sword strapped to a holder on his back. He drew his sword as the robots started charging at him. He attacked as well, blowing past the horde of robots. He stopped after he passed them and stood there. Three of the robots exploded, throwing the others off to the sides.  
"Whoa" Beastboy said, "He's good"  
"Stop yapping and start bustin!" Cyborg yelled, taking advantage of the confusion among the enemies to destroy a couple of robots.  
The newcomer and the Titans began to take control of the battle. Soon only one robot remained. It stood a few feet away from the newcomer. The Titans kept their distance, wanting to see what exactly was about to happen.   
The robots chest opened and a small video monitor appeared with the face of Jynx staring out of it.  
"Well well, finally decided to emerge from hiding Matt" Jynx said, "I must admit I am impressed, I thought you would have gotten weaker since you left us"  
"He's a Hive member?" Starfire asked.  
"I don't know" Robin said.  
"You know why I'm back Jynx" Matt said.  
"Aww, did you miss me that much Mr. Wrecker" Jinx said in a sweet girlish voice, "I know you wanted me"  
"About as much as I wanted to be in the training program" Matt said, "You held my parents hostage and then killed them."  
"Boo hoo, You shouldn't have run away" Jynx said.  
"I am going to hunt you down and kill you all" Matt said, driving his fist through the monitor and the robot. He pulled it out and looked at it as the robot fell over. A couple of deep gashes had opened on his hand from putting it through the robot.   
"I'm about to get some answers" Cyborg said, approaching Matt, who had retrieved his trench coat and put it back on, "Hey buddy, don't even think of leaving until you explain some things!"   
"Guess what" Matt said, looking back and winking at Raven, "I thought about it"  
Before anyone else could speak Matt threw a smoke bomb and was engulfed in a plume of white smoke. When the smoke cleared Matt was gone.  
"Well that was very interesting" Starfire said, looking over at Raven, "I think he likes you"  
"So what?" Raven said, taking to the air, "I'll be back at HQ, in my room, don't bug me"  
"Looks like the ice queen is about to crack finally" Robin whispered to Cyborg as Raven flew off.  
"So is this Matt guy a friend or enemy?" Beastboy asked.  
"Don't ask me, until we know better we treat him as an enemy." Robin said, "Let's head back"  
  
Raven was the first to arrive at the base and as she said she went into her room and locked the door.  
"Something about that guy makes me feel odd" Raven said, plunking down infront of her computer console, "Kind of warm inside, I wonder what information I can find on him"  
She typed Matts name into the computer and within seconds results appeared. Raven read over them and took in all the information.  
"Interesting" Raven said, looking over one particular piece of information, "According to this he is dead"  
  
"Where do you think you're going Jynx?" Gizmo asked the taller Hive member who was putting a scarf over her hair and putting on a different outfit.  
"I'm bored, I'm going over to the mall" Jynx said, "Unlike you who is content to play with your little gadgets I prefer to have real fun"  
"Suit yourself" Gizmo said, "Just try not to attract any attention this time"  
"It's not my fault that plane crashed while I was at the movies!" Jynx snapped, storming out. Some time later she was inside the mall looking at various stores, unaware that she had a shadow.  
"Brave, but at the same time foolish" Matt said, watching her from the crowd as she went into a clothing store. Matt followed and waited until Jynx went into the change rooms before he made a move.  
"Hmm, This outfit is definatly me" She said, holding up an outfit that was very similar to what she always wore. There was a sudden banging on the door.  
"Someones in here" Jynx snapped, "Idiot"  
"Heh heh heh" A sadistic sounding laugh came from outside. The sound of the voice make a look of horror come over Jynxs face as an arm broke through the door and grabbed her by the neck.  
"Gah!" She choked out as Matt jerked her through the door and threw her across the store. Many people started screaming and some one called the police because an alarm went off at the Teen Titan headquarters.  
"What's going on?" Cyborg asked, dropping his gamestation controller.  
"Someone is causing havoc at the mall!" Starfire exclaimed, "It's the guy from earlier!"  
"So what do we do?" Beastboy asked.  
"We stop him!" Robin said, opening a com line to Ravens room, "Raven, theres a situation at the mall, let's go"  
"Fine" Raven said, shutting her computer down and flying out her window.   
  
"Let go of me!" Jynx screamed as Matt grabbed her by the throat again.  
"Now I'm going to watch as the life drains out of you!" Matt said, a look of pure hatred on his face. Jynx began to choke and clawed at Matts hand in a desperate attempt to escape. Her face began to turn colour and her movements slowly became weaker. She was saved when Cyborg arrived with the rest of the Titans and tackled Matt, forcing him to release Jynx.  
"Are you alright?" Beastboy asked, not realizing who the girl Matt was choking was.  
"Jynx!" Robin exclaimed as the girl jumped to her feet and took off like a bat out of hell.  
"You will not deny my revenge!" Matt screamed, unsheathing his sword and charging Cyborg, who stood there smirking. Matt suddenly stopped when Raven landed between the two and stared directly into Matt's eyes.  
"Stop, both of you" Raven said in her normal emotionless tone. In a quick movement Matt sheathed his sword under his trench coat and turned away.  
"If you interfere with me again, you will become my enemies" Matt said, walking off.  
"Wait up you little punk!" Cyborg said, starting after Matt, only to be stopped by Raven again.  
"Let him leave" Raven said, glaring at Cyborg, "Let us go home"  
"It's almost as if she cares for him" Robin said as Raven flew out of the mall.  
"Ooh! Ravens got a crush!" Starfire said, sounding extremely excited.  
"Like that would happen" Beastboy said.  
  
Matt managed to make his way very quickly to the roof of another building and stood staring out over the city. He held out his hand and a small ball of yellow energy started to form. Raven was flying a distance away but the bright glowing energy ball caught her attention. She flew towards it but stopped a good distance away when she saw Matt forming something.  
The ball of energy formed into a humanoid figure almost identical to Matt.  
"Interesting" She said as she floated there watching. Matt and the energy being suddenly squared off and began fighting. She found herself captivated at the strength of the two fighting and the skill. Matt and the figure matched each other blow for blow. This went on for roughly five minutes before Matt and the figure remerged. He looked up at his spectator and smiled again. He gave a quick wave then stepped off the edge of the building and disappeared, leaving a single ticket to a hockey game that night behind.  
"He knew I was here, interesting" Raven said, a small smirk coming onto her face as she took the ticket. She turned and headed back to the base.  
  
"Jynx, why are you in your underwear?" Mammoth asked, gulping down a soda.  
"He almost killed me!" Jynx exclaimed, grabbing a blanket to cover up, "Believe it or not I was saved by those idiot super heroes"  
"Who almost killed you?" Mammoth asked, trying not to laugh at his hysterical comrade, "Not many people in this world would be able to"  
"Does the name Matt Wrecker ring any bells?" Jynx snapped, going off to her bedroom, "Don't bother me tonight"  
"What's with her?" Gizmo asked, emerging from a hallway wearing a hockey jersey and a huge foam finger, "Isn't she coming to the game tonight?"  
"Nah, Our old friend Matt is back and tried to kill her" Mammoth laughed, "I remember I used to beat him up all the time, he's a weakling"  
"And Jynx is probably just paranoid." Gizmo laughed, "Let's get going"  
  
"Where are you going Raven?" Beastboy, in the form of a monkey hanging from the ceiling as Raven was walking out of the Titans headquarters for once wearing normal looking clothes.  
"To a hockey game" Raven said, pushing past him.  
"You going to a hockey game!" Beastboy laughed, "That's funny, no seriously where are you going"  
"I just told you" Raven said, flashing the ticket infront of Beastboy.  
"Noway dude! Private box seats! Can I come?" Beastboy exclaimed.  
"Only one ticket" Raven said, smirking evilly.  
"Eh everyone! Raven's going out on a date!" Beastboy yelled, only to get socked in the face by Raven as she left, "Ow! I was kidding"  
  
Raven flew to the hockey arena and made her way to one of the entrances. The one she was supposed to go in through was right next to the staff entrance. She handed the ticket to the woman at the doors and the womans eyes lit up.  
"You must be the special guest of Mr. Thrasher!" The woman exclaimed.  
"Um... Who?" Raven asked.  
"Mr. Jago Thrasher, he became owner of the team a couple of years ago when the former owners died" The woman said, "He doesn't really need to do much but he comes to every game, that ticket is for his personal private box. You're actually the first person he's ever invited into it"   
"Interesting" Raven said as the woman called over another staff member, "Is Mr. Thrasher already here?"  
"Actually he's just arriving" The woman said, pointing outside. Raven turned just in time to see Matt enter into the staff entrance, "This is Alex and he will take you to your seat and if you need anything to eat or drink just ask him"  
"All right" Raven said as she followed the staff member.  
  
"Are you sure she said she was going to the hockey game?" Robin asked as he, Starfire and Beastboy stood inline at the box office.  
"She showed me the ticket" Beastboy said, getting shoved by some other fans.  
"This is exciting! My first sporting event!" Starfire said, "I want one of those giant hands!"  
"I just hope we can get more than just nosebleed seats" Robin muttered, "I'll bet Cyborg is having the time of his life with the base to himself"  
  
"How could you guys just leave without me!" Jynx screamed at her 'friends'.  
"I thought that you were too shaken up to come" Mammoth chuckled, "You know, being attacked by our old friend"  
"Shut up!" Jynx snapped as the trio sat down, "And give me that finger!"  
"Get your own!" Gizmo snapped.  
  
"It could be worse" Beastboy grumbled as the trio of Titans took their seats in the middle of the highest section.   
"This is so exciting!" Starfire said, chowing down on various arena concessions.   
"Hey, There's Raven" Robin said, pointing to the Jumbotron which showed Raven settling into her private box, "I wish we had a private box."  
"Hey, it's the guy from the mall and earlier today" Starfire said, pointing to a walkway suspended from the roof that was leading to the media booth and the very centre of the arena where the scoreboard hung down from.  
"Great, something tells me we're in for more than just a hockey game." Robin muttered.   
  
The game progressed without incident. Raven seemed to enjoy her royal treatment in the private box, She actually looked like she was having fun. There was only a few minutes left in the last period when the three members of the Hive got up to leave and avoid the rush. Just as they stepped into the aisle a spotlight came down on them and Matts voice came over the speaker system.  
"Jynx, Gizmo, Mammoth, freeze." Matt said.  
"Oh no...." Jynx said as the colour drained from her face. From high above the ice surface, a person jumped and dropped down, his trench coat flapping as the air rushed by him. Matt landed hard on the ice and then stood up, staring at the his adversaries.  
  
"I knew it!" Robin exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and making a run down the aisle.  
"Hold up dude!" Beastboy yelled, following and leaving Starfire alone to eat her snacks.  
"Have fun!" She called, gobbling down her popcorn.  
  
"I'm getting out of here!" Jynx screamed, running for her life out of the arena.  
"Wuss" Gizmo said, removing his jersey and activating his pack.  
"I'll take care of out old friend" Mammoth said, walking down the aisle and leaping over the glass. He and Matt stood feet away from eachother trying to stare eachother down.  
"I missed beating you up all the time" Mammoth chuckled, cracking his knuckles, "This will bring back great memories."  
"You assume too much" Matt said, throwing his trench coat aside. Both combatants charged and locked hands, trying to push the other back.  
"You're stronger than I remember" Mammoth said, pushing with all his strength.  
"And you're uglier than I remember" Matt said over the cheers of the crowd who were enjoying the show. By now Raven had also left her seat and was hovering not to far away from the pair of fighters, an actual look of concern on her face. Matt put every bit of strength he could muster into a sudden push that knocked Mammoth off balance. He followed up with a quick hit to the gut and a sweeping kick that knocked him off his feet.  
"You're gonna die!" Mammoth exclaimed, leaping to his feet and landing a direct blow to Matts' kidney. Matt stumbled back, obviously in pain. Mammoth ran at him again but Matt quickly did a round house kick that struck and fractured Mammoths left arm.  
"Ahhhhhh!!" Mammoth screamed in pain. He lashed out with his right arm and scratched Matt across the chest, ripping his shirt and drawing a large amount of blood. Matt stumbled back and drew his sword but before he could strike Gizmo appeared and used one of his robotic tendrils to slash Matt again across the chest, making a huge bloody gash appear. Robin and Beastboy leapt over the glass and ran to try to finish off the Hive members.  
"Let's get out of here!" Mammoth cried, clutching his broken arm. Both he and Gizmo dashed out the nearest exit, leaving Matt bleeding at centre ice.  
"Are you all right?" Robin asked as Raven touched down next to Matt. Matt slowly rose to his feet and growled. He grabbed his sword then dashed off after Gizmo and Mammoth. Raven gave chase but Robin and Beastboy remained behind, mainly to get Starfire to leave.  
  
Raven followed Matt outside and down several blocks. She noticed him slowing down not long after leaving and after a few blocks he stopped and collapsed to one knee, breathing heavily. She took that as a sign that he needed medical help and flew down.   
"You need help" Raven said as she landed. Matt didn't hear as by the time she touched down he has passed out from blood loss. Acting as quickly as she could, Raven managed to pick Matt up and take to the air with him.  
"Heavy one aren't ya?" Raven mumbled.  
  
"That guy really hates The Hive" Beastboy said, walking along one of the city streets enroute back to the base.   
"Meh, maybe he'll do them in for us" Robin said pulling Starfire along as she was to preoccupied with her giant foam finger from the game.  
"I wonder where Raven went." Starfire said.  
"Probably back at the based in bed" Beastboy said, "Or what ever she does in her room, I've always wondered that."  
"Why not just try turning into a fly and sneaking in?" Robin asked.  
"Tried it, she threw a book or something at me before I could get through the door" Beastboy said.  



	2. Chap1, PT2

This is still the first part, just divided up into smaller sections. Originally the story would have been a one shot but that would have been over 35 - 40k words in one shot.  
  
Chapter 1, Part 2  
  
"Hey Raven, what's with all the bandaids and stuff?" Cyborg asked, looking up from the movie marathon he was watching, "And how was the game?"  
"Interesting" Raven said, disappearing into her room.  
"I should have guessed" Cyborg chuckled.  
Ravens' room was not exactly the most pleasant to look at. There were no posters on the wall, no decorations, only a bed, a chair, some books and Ravens computer. Some drips of blood were on the ground where she had carried Matt and left him to get the bandages. She cleaned, medicated and wrapped Matts' wound before placing him into her bed and covering him up to rest.  
"I don't know why I am compelled to do this for you" Raven said, looking down at the resting teen, "I don't even know any more about you other than your name"  
Matt groaned slightly and shifted his body a bit before settling into a regular breathing pattern. Raven looked around to make sure no one was watching her then leaned over and planted a quick kiss on Matts' forehead.  
"If someone were to see that I'd never live it down" Raven said, smiling slightly. She turned to sit in her chair and read one of her horror novels when she noticed something moving under the covers beside Matt. Arching her eyebrow she pulled the covers back and was shocked to find a brown furry tail wiggling around.   
"Now that is definately not normal" Raven said, giving the tail a quick tug.  
"Unnghh!" Matt groaned in his sleep as the tail jerked away from Ravens hand.  
"Doesn't like to be tugged" Raven said, gently taking the tail and rubbing it. This time, instead of jerking away it seemed to go limp and Matt actually started sounding like he was purring. Raven smirked and let go of the tail.  
"Mental note, use tail to control him" Raven said, suddenly looking shocked, "Why am I saying that?"  
She shook her head and went and sat down to read while keeping an eye on her guest.  
  
"Jynx, what was the big idea taking off like that!" Mammoth exclaimed as a robot wrapped his broken arm.  
"I couldn't face him again" Jynx said, hugging her knees to her chest.  
"Bah, he's a bit stronger, but still no match for us" Mammoth said, "I was just a bit careless"  
"And the way we hurt him, I doubt he'll be a problem for a while" Gizmo said, dragging a large machine behind him, "Now help me set this up so we can do away with those Titans for good."  
"What did you make this time?" Jynx asked.  
"Nothing too complex" Gizmo said, "Just a tractor beam to grab an asteroid from space and drop it right on their headquarters."  
"Oh yeah, really simple" Mammoth said sarcastically.  
  
"Has Raven come out of her room since she got back?" Robin asked, plopping down into a chair, exhausted from the trip back from the arena. Beastboy turned into a dog and curled up on the couch while Starfire went off to her room to add the foam finger to her collection of souveniers.  
"Yeah, once" Cyborg said, "She went back in carrying a pile of medical supplies"  
"I wonder why she would do that" Robin said as an alarm klaxon went off, "What now! Is there no rest for the weary!"  
"You aren't going to like this" Cyborg said, looking into the main computer monitor, "There's an asteroid headed right for the base"  
"Oh no!" Starfire exclaimed, "We have to destroy it or my souveniers will be destroyed!"  
"Nice to see you're so concerned" Beastboy said, "I'll get Raven, we have to destroy it!"  
"Move out Titans! Head to the roof!" Robin ordered.  
  
"What do you want" Raven snapped at Beastboy.  
"Oh nothing" Beastboy said, "Except your help in stopping an asteroid from falling on the base!"  
"Joy" Raven said, following Beastboy to the roof.  
"All right, I estimate three minutes till impact, Raven, can you use your powers to repel the asteroid?" Robin asked.  
"I can try" Raven said, closing her eyes and focussing on the asteroid. She tried with all her ability to push it back but the sheer size and velocity of the giant rock was too great for even her powers.  
"I can't" She said, opening her eyes.  
"This is bad" Cyborg said, "It's to far away to try anything else and when it's close enough it will be too late to stop it"  
"What do we do!" Starfire exclaimed.  
"Evacuate the base!" Robin yelled, turning to make a run for the stairs down. He stopped because his path was blocked by Matt, who was engulfed in a white steamlike aura, his eyes shut and arms held slightly to the side with two glowing red spheres of energy in his hands.   
"What's he doing here?" Beastboy exclaimed.  
"Better question is what is he doing period?" Cyborg said, looking over at Raven.  
"He shouldn't be out of bed" Raven said getting looks from the others, "He's lost a lot of blood."  
Matts' eyes shot open and he glared up at the small dot that had appeared in the sky.  
"Vengeful Strike" Matt growled, bringing his hands together, thus combining the two energy balls, and dropping to one knee. A massive blood red coloured beam blasted forth from his hands and headed directly for the asteroid. All the Titans, except for Cyborg, were blown back but the energy radiating off Matt.  
"Wow!" Starfire exclaimed, falling on her butt, "That was fun!"  
"Look!" Cyborg exclaimed, pointing to the sky. The beam impacted on the asteroid and vaporized it in a huge round explosion. Not even specks of dust survived the blast. Matt stood there smiling at a job well done, oblivious to the fact that the Titans were standing there with their mouths agape. Raven was the first to snap out of it and approach Matt. Before she could say anything Matts' smile turned to a deep scowl and he gaze was redirected to some hills outside the city.  
"Gizmo...." Matt growled, looking back at the Titans, "Come with me if you want, I'm going to make them wish they never did the things they did to me"  
"What things?" Robin asked. His question fell on deaf ears as Matt bolted to the edge of the tower and leapt off. Raven and Starfire ran to the side, somewhat expecting to see a pile of splattered human on the rocks below, but instead saw Matt level out and fly over the water.   
"You two go ahead" Robin said, "We'll catch up"  
"Let's help him" Starfire said, taking to the air with Raven and following Matt.  
"You guys gonna follow?" Beastboy asked, transforming into an armadillo.  
"We'll stay behind, incase the Hive throws something else at us" Robin said, turning to Cyborg, "Launch him"  
"I love doing this" Cyborg said, picking up Beastboy, who had rolled into a ball, and hurling him into the air after the flying trio.  
"Wheeee!" Beastboy eclaimed as he flew past Raven and Starfire.  
"Oh no!" Starfire exclaimed, "Beastboy is trapped in that ball"  
"Shut up and concentrate, I didn't drag that guy back to base to let him go and get himself killed" Raven said.  
"So you brought him home" Beastboy said, now in form of a falcon and sounding somewhat disappointed, "So he's the only other person to go in your room, did you have fun with him too"  
"None of your business" Raven said, watching Matt ahead of them.   
  
"You idiot!" Jynx screamed, "They blew it up!"  
"How! They have nothing that could hit it that far away!" Gizmo said, messing around with some internal wiring.  
"Well they did!" Mammoth said, "and now they're coming this way!"   
"But theres four flying" Jynx said, squinting at the four dots headed their way, "Only three of them can fly"  
"Oh well, We'll just have to beat them the old fashioned way." Mammoth said, pounding his fist into his hand, "Ow! That hurt! If Matt is still alive, I'm going to kill him for breaking my arm"  
"You may get your chance" Jynx said, shuddering, "He's the forth, and he looks pissed!"  
Matt, still covered by the white aura, flew at full speed directly into the tractor beam, smashing it throughly and throwing the Hive members to the ground as they tried to avoid flying wreckage. Matt stood up in the remains of the tractor beam and stared at Gizmo. His eyes were pure white, his aura getting larger by the second. Mammoth came up behind him and threw a punch aimed at the back of his neck. Faster than the eye could see, Matt grabbed his fist and threw Mammoth off to the side hard.   
"Take this!" Gizmo screamed, lashing out with his robotic legs. Matt easily grabbed them and broke each of them.  
"No! I'm powerless now!" Gizmo said, cowering back as Matt walked towards him. He walked right past Jynx, who was frozen in fear from the initial attack. She noticed his tail waving behind him and remembered how they would control him when he was being trained. She reached out and grabbed the tail, squeezing and twisting it hard.  
"Aaaaaahhhhhhgggg" Matt cried out, his aura dissipating as he fell to his knees.  
"No so tough now are you?" Jynx asked, pulling the tail and making Matt scream again. Jynx gave the tail one big pull, making Matt scream again and pass out. Just as she did the pursing Titans arrived on the scene.  
"You'll pay for that" Raven said, levitating several chunks of metal from the ground.  
"Hey, where did everyone else go?" Jynx asked, looking around only to find her comrades had fled the scene, "Those cowards!"   
"You're all ours now" Raven said, a sinister tone in her voice, as she, Starfire and Beastboy converged on the lone Hive member.  
  
"You'll have to find some way of preventing her from using her powers" Robin said as the unconscious Jynx was delivered into police custody.  
"We'll keep her out until we can find some way" The police chief said, shaking his hand then looking at the still passed out Matt, "Do you need any help with that guy?"  
"No" Raven said plainly.  
"What she said" Beastboy said as he and Starfire poked Matt.  
"Is it Earth custom to poke sleeping people?" Starfire asked.  
"No, it's just fun" Cyborg said, joining the 'fun'.  
"Next on to touch him get several chairs thrown at their heads" Raven said, her eyes glowing.  
"A bit touchy I see." Cyborg joked, "I thought you didn't care about anyone"  
"I don't" Raven said, sending a chair flying at Cyborgs' head.  
"Hah!" Beastboy laughed at his friend, before looking at Matts' tail that had started moving, "I think he's waking up"  
Beastboy made a move to grab the tail to look at it closer but as soon as he moved towards it, the tail reacted and smacked him on the head hard.  
"Ow!" Beastboy exclaimed as everyone laughed at him. Even Raven smirked slightly, but it disappeared when a loud growl came from Matts' gut.  
"I think there is a dog stuck inside him" Starfire said, putting her ear to his gut.  
"Naw, he's just probably hungry" Robin said, "Let's take him back to base"  
"I'll carry him" Cyborg said, hoisting Matt over his shoulder, "Whoa, he's heavy for a guy his size"  
"Maybe we'll get some information from him this time" Raven said, following the others on the way back to the base.  
  
"Look at you two" Slade said, scowling down at Gizmo and Mammoth, "How could one person do this to you, and you let Jynx get captured!"  
"It's not our fault" Gizmo pleaded, "The Titans had an ally!"  
"Yeah! Our old buddy Matt Wrecker" Mammoth said.  
"Wrecker" Slade said, his voice now much lower, "He was to be my most powerful agent, He would have easily been able to overpower any of you had I not injected him with a serum to supress his powers and strength"  
"He's a lot stronger than I remember." Mammoth said.  
"And faster" Gizmo added.  
"The serum has worn off, he's more powerful than any of you" Slade chuckled, "But that doesn't matter, if need be I'll kill him myself, now go fix yourselves up and break Jynx out of jail"  
"Sir!" Both said before running off. Slade turned around and opened Matts' file on his computer and skimmed over it.  
"So you've finally resurfaced, it's a shame you left us, I planned on making you my right hand man."   
  
"Why is it we never have anything besides fuzzy, blue, living food in this place?" Cyborg asked, holding his nose at the stench of the unknown food.  
"Just order another pizza or two" Beastboy said, "No meat!"  
"Anyone check on our guest?" Robin asked, "I thought I asked Starfire to a while ago"  
"I've been watching the pretty explosions in the sky" Starfire said, looking at the multicoloured explosions occurring directly over the head quarters.  
"Whoa, Something is up" Cyborg said, "Those aint fire works!"  
"When will it end!" Robin groaned, dashing for the stairs to the roof.  
  
Matt had awoken not long after being brought to the base. He found himself alone in a room he had never seen before.  
"I am going to kill Jynx, no one grabs my tail" Matt growled, climbing out of the bed, "At least that blasted serum has finally worn off completely."  
Matt opened the door and wandered into the halls. He could hear four different people in the main living room and assumed the other was either out or in a different area of the base. He wandered until he found a familiar staircase. He started up to it but was stopped by a voice.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Raven asked, emerging from a darkened corner.  
"I'm impressed, not many people can sneak up on me when my senses are fully working" Matt said smirking, "If you must know, I'm going to have some fun, I've been waiting almost two years for my powers to fully return."  
"You aren't planning on leaving without even thanking us for helping you" Raven said, "Are you?"  
"I'm not the kind of person who leaves debts like that unpaid" Matt said, "Like I said, I'm just going to have some fun"  
"Then you won't mind if I ask you a few questions" Raven said, following him up to the roof.  
"Depending on the question" Matt said, staring up at the sky, "Perfect"  
"Number one, Who are you exactly" Raven asked.  
"Matt Wrecker, age eighteen, forced into the Hive training program three years ago when they threatened to kill my parents, anything else would be somewhat irrelevant right now" Matt said, "Next"  
"Where did you get your powers?" Raven asked.  
"I was born with them, I think" Matt said.  
"What's with the tail?" Raven asked.  
"Born with it, it has a mind of it's own and it's my only weakpoint and my greatest strength." Matt said, "According to my parents, when the full moon is out and I look right at it I become wild and destructive, at the time it first happened we were vacationing at our cabin in the mountains, They said I ran off and that night my parents claim to have heard the cries of a wild beast and the next day they found me in the middle of a huge section of destroyed forest"   
"Interesting" Raven said, "Has that happened since then?"  
"No, every full moon I spend in a metal room with no windows, just to be sure" Matt said, forming a small ball of energy in his hand, "Now sit back and watch the show"  
"I"ve seen it already" Raven said as the energy ball formed into a clone of Matt.  
"No like this" Matt said, a white aura surrounding him as he and the energy clone burst into the sky. Raven watched, her eyes strained to track them because of how fast they moved. They began floating in a huge circle firing off dozens of balls of energy at eachother, each ball exploding into a colorful burst of light.   
"I must say this is impressive" Raven said, watching the two fight and try to shoot eachother down.  
"What's going on!" Robin exclaimed, dashing through the roof exit followed by the others. Just as they came out, Matt took a hard hit by his clone and plummeted towards the Titans, stopping mere inches from Robin before regaining control and blasting back up.   
"Whoa" Cyborg said, watching as the two took up positions across from eachother. Each started forming a pair of red energy balls in their hands.  
"This is cool!" Beastboy said, "He is on our side right?"  
"Yes" Raven said, "He hates the Hive even more than we do"  
"Vengeful Strike" Matt and the Clone yelled, each firing a massive blood red beam. The two beams collided in mid air and erupted into a massive explosion sphere that blew both fighter back. They charged eachother again and landed on top of the Titans base. They dashed across it and rammed eachother, giving off a shockwave of energy that caused Starfire to loose her footing and fall on her butt.  
"Still fun!" Starfire exclaimed as Matt and his clone struggled to push eachother back.  
"I'll say this, I'm damned glad he's on our side." Cyborg said.  
"You'll give out first" The clone said, smirking.  
"I doubt it, I never lose" Matt replied as his stomach growled.  
"You're too hungry to keep going" The clone said.  
"If I am then you are too" Matt said.  
"True, Let's eat" The clone said, recombining with Matt.  
"Nice show" Raven said as Matt started rubbing his forehead.  
"It'll take forever to get used to that again" Matt said, noticing the other Titans watching him now, "Hello"  
"Um..Hi" Cyborg said.  
"That was cool!" Beastboy exclaimed, "Teach me to do that"  
"Um..I don't think so" Matt said, his stomach growling again, "Um, is there anything to eat around here?"  
"There's fuzzy moving stuff in the fridge" Starfire said, pointing to the stairs.  
"But only a guy with a deathwish would eat that." Robin said just before he noticed Matt had disappeared, "Where did he go this time?"  
"He has a deathwish" Raven said, walking ahead of the group back into the base.  
  
"Well, at least we don't have to worry about cleaning out the fridge" Robin muttered as he watched Matt inhale all the rotten food.  
"That is just gross" Beastboy said as Matt finished up.  
"Anything else?" Matt asked, causing the others to fall over, "Guess not"  
"You just ate everything in the fridge" Raven said, "How can you still be hungry?"  
"I eat alot, usually twice that" Matt said, "Where exactly is my stuff anyways?"  
"Raven has it" Cyborg said, somewhat snickering, "She brought you here in the first place."  
"Yeah, consider yourself lucky, you're the only one she has let inside her room" Beastboy said, "Now lets order pizza."  
"Tell you what, since I ate all the food around here, you can come to my place to get something to eat" Matt said, heading down a hall,"Just let me grab my stuff"  
"Three, two, one" Robin said, expecting Raven to explode.  
"Second door to the left" Raven said, walking back up the stairs, "I'll be waiting on the roof to leave."  
"Thanks" Matt said, disappearing from view.  
"Raven! Come back!" Starfire called, "I think she is sick!"  
"It's possible, or maybe she just likes him" Robin said, "If she heard me say that I would probably be in a coma by now"  
  
Matt emerged on the roof wearing his trench coat and found the rest of the group waiting for him.   
"So where do you live anyways" Cyborg asked, "I'm hungry"  
"Just follow me" Matt said, his tail popping out of a hole in the back of the coat and going around his waist likea belt. Matt floated into the air followed by Raven and Starfire. Beastboy transformed into a large pteranadon and Robin and Cyborg climbed on. Matt flew into the city, followed by the Titans. After a short flight into the city, Matt landed in and alley beside a large building. Beast Boy let Robin and Cyborg off then converted to normal as Raven and Starfire landed.  
"Dark, bland, I like it" Raven said in a sarcastic tone.  
"I don't think the doorman would take kindly to seeing me landing right in front of him." Matt said, walking out of the alley and up the stairs to the building.  
"Mr. Wrecker, I didn't see you leave earlier" The doorman said, "And who might I ask are your friends?"  
"We're the Teen Titans!" Robin said, puffin out his chest.  
"Those teenaged super heros, oh" The door man said, opening the door for them.  
"No one takes us seriously" Cyborg said, following Matt to the elevator.  
"Hello Mr. Wrecker, nice to see you again" The elevator operator said, "Penthouse, going up"  
"Wow, a penthouse apartment" Beastboy said, "You got a maid and butler too?"  
"No butler and Maria is more like a mother to me than a maid." Matt said as the elevator went up, "My adoptive parents left me with a lot when they were killed."  
"Well, we have something in common" Robin said, "My parents were killed not long ago too"  
"Who killed them" Cyborg asked.  
"I'll tell you the whole story over breakfast" Matt said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Matt stepped out into the luxurious penthouse apartment. It was decorated with antique style furniture making it look more like an elderly persons home rather than that of a teenager. As soon as he stepped out a middle aged spanish woman snatched him up in a tight hug.   
"Matt! Where were you! I was scared to death!" Maria said, tears coming out of your eyes, "You know you're basically the only family I have!"  
"I'm sorry Maria, I ran into my old 'friends' at the game last night and I got a little held up" Matt said, looking down at the woman.  
"Did they hurt you!" Maria exclaimed.  
"Yes, but not as much as I hurt them, one broken arm, destroyed equiptment" Matt said, taking off his trench coat, "All I got was a scratch, which Raven bandaged up."  
"I see that" Maria said, "And I see you brought the Titans home, greetings, I am Maria"  
"Hello" All the titans said, except Raven who stayed silent.  
"I hope you don't mind making some breakfast, I kind of clean out their fridge" Matt said, chuckling to himself.  
"Of course not, Anything for friends of Matt" Maria said, scurrying off to the kitchen.   
"Make yourselves at home" Matt said, leading them into the living room. A huge television surrounded by couches and chairs was in the centre of the room. Book cases lined two of the walls and paintings on the third. The last wall really drew attention as it covered with various blade weapons. Matt walked over to it and placed his sword on an empty rack. Starfire found her attention drawn to some armour that was on a stand in the middle of the wall. It was white and brown with shoulder guards and three flaps on the bottom to protect the sides of the wearers legs. It had a full blue spandex body suit with white gloves and white boots. On the head part of the stand was a weird device that would fit over the ear and had a green screen that would go over the right eye.   
"Where did you get this?" Starfire asked, examining the armor.  
"I don't know" Matt said, pulling a pendant on a chain out of his shirt, "When I was a baby, my adoptive parents claim to have found me in a forest with only that armor beside me and this pendant."  
"May I see that?" Starfire asked as Matt handed it to her.  
"They took me in and raised me until five years ago when Slade and the fledgling Hive organization attempted to recruit me. They had seen what happened one night when I looked at the full moon as well as my ability to fire blasts of focused energy and figured it would be a valuable asset. I refused to go so they threatened to kill my parents if I didn't. I had no choice but to go"  
"What happened then?" Robin asked.  
"That was an experience no one should have to go through." Matt said, "They put me in with ten possible agents. Slowly the candidates began disappearing until it was only three of us left, Mammoth, Gizmo and myself."  
"What about Jynx?" Beastboy asked.  
"She was trained elsewhere then brought in under the guise of a girl in a similar situation as myself. Slade hoped that her and I would get close and she would be able to somewhat control me during the full moon if needed." Matt said, "I wised up to it and they decided to experiment on me to find the roots of my powers. They learned that when ever I came to within an inch of dying and lived I would be stronger than before. They made sure of it by putting me in a room with Mammoth and letting him beat on me until I was almost dead. They did that for a long time, letting him beat me up then letting me heal before doing it again."  
"That is cruel" Raven said, "Just like the Hive."  
"Yes, as I grew stronger I began to be able to fight back, Soon I was almost able to match Mammoths strength" Matt explained, "When that happened Slade grew scared. He came up with a serum that essentially rendered my helpless and injected it into me. Before it could take effect I learned that Slade had my parents killed days before and I went wild. They almost killed me before I escaped and returned home."  
"I still remember the day he walked in the door" Maria said, emerging from a doorway. "I was crying because him and his parents considered me part of their family. I felt I had lost everything, then he walked in all beat up and since then he's been training and working hard to go after the Hive for what they did to him"  
"And over the past while the serum has finally been wearing off. I made sure that all information on me said I was dead and I adopted the alias of Jago Thrasher to run my families business empire until I was ready to take out the Hive." Matt chimed in, "I'm even stronger than ever and ready to do just that"  
"Would you consider joining us?" Robin asked, "Since we have the same objective?"  
"I might, I haven't decided how I'm going to go about doing things yet" Matt said, looking to Maria, "Is breakfast ready?"  
"Yes it is" Maria said, standing up, "Please follow me"  
"May I have a quick word with you in private?" Starfire asked as the others left the room.  
"Sure" Matt replied.  
"I've seen this pendant before, or one similar to it. Before I was born a small round ship crashed on my planet. Its' single occupant wore armor similar to that and had a pendant just like this one. I believe the occupant died of severe injuries but his armor and pendant were placed in a museum. We managed to obtain vast amounts of information about a race called the Saiya Jins from his pod and learned that two young children were sent here to Earth shortly before their planet was destroyed along with most of them" Starfire said in a serious tone, "All the abilities you described are abilities the Saiya Jins had, as well as your tail"  
"So you're saying I am an alien?" Matt asked, "Is there any chance I could see this information?"  
"I could request it sent here, but that may take a couple of days" Starfire said.   
"If this is true then it would certainly explain a lot" Matt said, walking towards the door, "Let's eat."  
  
"What took you two?" Beastboy asked.  
"I was admiring something" Starfire said, "And Matt was kind enough to give an explanation about it"  
"Oh" Beastboy said as Starfire sat down beside him and Robin while Matt sat next to Raven.  
"I can't remember the last time I've had a meal this good" Cyborg said, scarfing down bacon and eggs, "Raven sure can't cook, neither can Starfire"  
"Why do you assume that since we're women we have to be the ones that know how to cook" Raven said, frowning.  
"From what I've seen, you are very close to getting hurt my friend" Matt chuckled, "Besides, I'm sure Ravens cooking is great, probably a million times better than mine"  
"Is true!" Maria said, coming in and sitting down beside Matt, "I tried to teach him but he fried the toaster, shorted out the stove and blew the microwave up"   
"One time I got so angry I sent the blender flying at Cyborgs head" Raven said, a small smile coming to her face.  
"Is that a smile I see!" Robin exclaimed, pointing at Raven.  
"It is" Starfire said.  
"So what, I can't smile?" Raven asked.  
"No it's just you never do" Beastboy said as Matt started to inhale a huge amount of food, "Geez, how much do you eat?"  
"I dunno" Matt said in between mouthfuls, "Depends on how hungry I am"  
"He eats in one meal what a normal person would eat in a week" Maria said as Matt quickly finished, "You should go get changed and showered, you really smell"  
"Well I haven't been home in a long time" Matt said, standing up and walking out.  
"Wait" Raven said, following him, "You've seen my room so I want to see yours"  
"Fine by me" Matt said.  
"I think the young lady has a crush on my boy" Maria giggled.  
"Raven? That would be the day" Cyborg laughed.  
"Well, she did bring him back to base when he was hurt, and she wrapped his wound" Robin said.  
"Good for her" Beastboy sneered.  
"I think Beastboy is jealous!" Starfire exclaimed.  
"I am not!" Beastboy yelled, as the other Titans started to tease him, "Robin likes Starfire!"  
"So?" Robin said.  
  
"So everyone knows about Beastboys crush on me now, joy" Raven said, flopping down on Matts' bed.  
"Judging by your tone you don't care" Matt said, leafing through his closet.  
"He is annoying, I don't like his personality, his sense of humor is childish" Raven said, listing the parts of Beastboy she hated.  
"He can't be all that bad" Matt said, grabbing an outfit.  
"He is" Raven said, "Do you mind if I look around your room while you shower?"  
"Go ahead" Matt said walking into his bathroom and turning the shower on.  
Raven climbed up off the bed and started poking around. She looked through all the Cds stacked beside Matts' stereo.  
"Hmm, I don't have this one" Raven said, noticing most were her prefered groups. She put the CD in the stereo and started playing the music. She continued looking around and stopped at a picture sitting on a table off to the side. The picture showed four people, One looked like Matt, a dead give away was the tail that was visible. The other was Maria, proving she was considered part of the family. The other two people in it were strangers.   
"My parents" Matt said, walking out the the bathroom after his very fast shower, "That's the only picture I could find that had all of us in it"  
"You looked so happy" Raven said.  
"It sounds like your friends are getting ready to leave" Matt said, "You guys are welcome here any time"  
"Later tonight everyone is going to a club or party or something like that, they'll most likely drag me along too" Raven said, on her way out, "If you would like to come too then I would have some one to talk to"  
"Sure, I don't think the Hive will be showing themselves anytime soon so I shouldn't be busy at all" Matt said smiling. Raven smiled back, only slightly, but smiled none the less then walked out with the rest of the Titans.  
"You like the young lady, no?" Maria said as Matt came out of his room.  
"She's not like all the other women who had tried to get in close with me" Matt said, "They just want to been seen with a rich guy"  
"You are a very handsome boy" Maria said, chuckling, "If only I was twenty years younger"  
"Don't start this again" Matt laughed, "You know you're just as beautiful as you were back then"  
"Flatterer" Maria said, smirking.  
"Do you need any help with the dishes?" Matt asked.  
"No no, you go out and have some fun, you deserve it" Maria said, shuffling back to the kitchen. Matt shrugged and walked over to the balcony door and stepped outside. He looked down then leapt over the rail. He did a couple of flips and twists as he plummeted towards the ground. Just before he struck the pavement he used his ability to fly to stop the fall then he bolted straight up into the air, freaking out the doorman who was standing there the whole time.  
  
"Gah, I still have bits of blood on these things" Gizmo groaned as he started cleaning off the ends of his newly repaired tendrils.  
"Save some of that" A voice from the darkness said, "We can use the DNA"  
"Yes..Sir" Gizmo said as Slade emerged into the light. Slade broke off the end of one of the tendrils and walked off with it, leaving Gizmo to repair his pack again.  
"I should have disposed of the boy and done this in the first place" Slade said, heading towards a laboratory.  
  
"Tell me Starfire" Raven said once they had returned to the base, "What did you and Matt really talk about?"  
"What are you talking about?" Starfire asked.  
"I know you were lying" Raven said, "I could tell by the tone of your voice"  
"Fine" Starfire said, "I was telling him what I knew about that armor he was found with, his pendant and his tail"  
"What was that?" Raven asked as Starfire started to walk away.  
"You'll have to ask him yourself." Starfire said, heading to her room to request the information on the Saiya jins.  
"I wonder if I should wear something different tonight." Raven said, walking to her own room to meditate.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" A male alien that looked similar to Starfire said.  
"He has the exact same pendant as the one in the Museum" Starfire said, "Plus he has a tail and Saiya jin armor"   
"This is an important discovery!" The alien said, "I'll send you the information, I'll label it as top priority so it should arrive there tommorrow morning at the latest"  
"I thank you very much sir" Starfire said, "I'm sure he'd love to learn about his past, and his real parents."  
"But be careful, the information has shown Saiya jins to be very warlike and ruthless" The alien said.  
"I don't think we have to worry about that." Starfire said, "He isn't agressive at all"  
"But still be careful" The alien said cutting off the comm channel.  
"Now who should I send to bring this to Earth"   
"Excuse me" A female voice, very similar to Starfires, said from a doorway, "May I take it, I have business on Earth myself and I could get it there by evening on Earth."  
"As you wish young lady" The man said, handing the data disk to the black haired girl.  
  
Matt floated several feet above the waters of the pacific ocean. A few miles off in the distance he could see the Titans headquarters and the city.  
"Let's see now" Matt said, closing his eyes and concentrating. The white aura suddenly appeared as Matt focussed on powering up to as high as he could go. Below him water started to become displaced as waves of energy eminated from him. The aura began to turn a bluish colour and grew larger. Matts muscles started to bulge larger than normal as he reached his maximum. In a flash he started flying as fast as he could only a few feet off the ocean surface. He flew so fast that a shockwave formed behind him that kicked up the water as he flew past. The Titans headquarters was fast approaching as Matt went along at three times the speed of sound.   
Up in her room Raven felt slight tremors that were getting more noticable at by the second.  
"What is that" She asked, standing up and moving to her window. She was there just in time to see Matt blast by the building, the water still seperating behind him. She snickered and suddenly one of her books went flying across the room.  
"Emotions can be dangerous" She said to herself, picking the book up and replacing it.  
  
Outside Matt slowed his velocity until he was hovering again. He looked back and watched the water he had displaced flood back into the empty area, returning the oceans look to normal.   
"I've gotten much faster" Matt said to himself before looking at his watch, "And I've spent the entire day getting reaquainted with my powers, It's time for dinner."   
Matt flew back to his home and landed back on the balcony. Inside he could smell the meal that Maria had cooked. It made his stomach growl in anticipation.  
"Calm my friend" Matt chuckled, rubbing his stomach, "Soon you will be full"  
"There you are!" Maria exclaimed, "I was about to call the police and have them look for you!"  
"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Matt asked, his tail unwrapping itself from his waist as he sat down, "I was just out getting reaquainted with my powers"  
"You missed lunch, I was worried." Maria said, sitting at the table across from him, "Trying to impress the lady?"  
"Maybe a little" Matt said, starting into his feast.  
"Ohh! I want to plan the wedding!" Maria exclaimed sarcastically, "So when are you going to ask her."  
"I was thinking about maybe tonight at the club" Matt said, sounding serious.  
"What! I forbid it! You just met the lady! You're too young!" Maria exclaimed.  
"I'm kidding!" Matt laughed, "But she did invite me to a club tonight."  
"That is a relief, it's one thing to joke but you always do that to me" Maria said.  
  



	3. Chap 1, PT3

Chapter 1, Part 3  
  
  
"Where are you going Raven?" Starfire asked, emerging from the bathroom having taken a shower before changing to go out to the club.  
"I'll meet you guys at the club" Raven said, "I have business to take care of."  
"All right!" Starfire said, scurrying to her room.  
Raven shook her head and headed to the roof. She looked over the city for a second the took to the air, heading towards the club. Across the city Matt left also. Being the faster of the two, he arrived well before Raven did and went inside. As soon as he stepped through the doors he was met by extremely loud dance music. One of his abilities that returned was very sensative hearing.   
"Ow, This is going to be painful" Matt said rubbing his ears as he made his way towards the bar in the centre of the club.   
"What can I get ya" The bartender asked, wiping the counter.  
"Pepsi" Matt said, dropping some cash on the bar. The bartender brought him his drink and Matt turned to watch what was going on. He never knew exactly what went on in a club since this was his first time in one. He noticed a large group of guys gathered around one spot. His sensative ears managed to make out some of the comments being made.  
"I can't believe that alien babe came back!" One exclaimed.  
"Man! She's still got all the moves!" Another yelled.  
The crowd parted slightly allowing Matt a view of person who was the center of attention.  
"Starfire?" Matt said, looking at the black haired version of the Titan.  
'Starfire' noticed Matt staring at her differently than the rest of the crowd. She stopped dancing and made her way through the crowd towards him, stopping a few feet from him when she noticed his tail wrapped around his waist.  
"So you're the Saiya jin" she said.  
"Um, you know that already" Matt said, "And when did you dye your hair Starfire?"  
"I'm not Starfire, I'm her sister, Blackfire" Blackfire laughed, "I must say you're one of the better looking aliens I've met"  
"Um..Thanks?" Matt said, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.  
"Come on and dance with me!" Blackfire said, trying to pull him onto the dance floor.  
"I have to go over here now" Matt said, slipping away and heading over to near the DJ.  
"Odd guy" Blackfire said, ordering a drink.  
  
"You want to request a song buddy?" The DJ asked Matt.  
"Why not, you got Dragula?" Matt asked, naming the first song he could think of.  
"A little off the norm but what the hey" The DJ said, switching CDs around and turning to the mic, "And now a little something different"  
"Dedicated to Raven" Matt added quickly.  
"Dedicated to Raven, if you're out there" The DJ added, putting the song on. Raven happened to enter the club just as the DJ said that.  
"Wow, some music that is actually good for a change" Raven said, making her way to the bar, "And all for little old me"  
  
Matt noticed Raven and started to make his way over, only to be cut off by Blackfire.  
"You're probably the reason Starfire asked for that information" Blackfire said.  
"Yes" Matt said, trying to slip past her, only to be blocked off again, "Could you please move, I'm meeting someone here"  
"Who?" Blackfire asked, looking over at the bar and seeing Raven standing there, "Raven? Who would you be waiting for her?"  
Blackfire turned around to find Matt gone, She scratched her head and headed to the dance floor to have some more fun.  
  
Raven sipped her drink and listened to the song. A guy she had never seen before came up beside her and planted his hand firmly on her butt. She growled and looked at the guy who was grinning ear to ear.  
"Hey babe, wanna come and dance with me once they start playing good music again?" The guy asked.  
"Remove your hand and leave me alone before you lose it." Raven said, glaring at the guy.  
"Aw come on!" The guy said, "You know you want to"  
"No I don't" Raven said, levitating a glass behind her. She was just about to throw it at the guys head when Matt appeared beside them.   
"If you want to leave here tonight both awake and on your own to feet then I suggest you leave her alone" Matt said.  
"I tell you the same thing" The guy said trying to push Matt away. Matt grabbed his hand and squeezed it almost to the breaking point, making the guy sceam like a little baby.  
"Mommy!" The guy yelled, running out of the club clutching his hand.  
"He deserved that" Raven said, smiling slightly, "Thank you for coming"  
"No problem, but I have a feeling I'll be spending a lot of time avoiding Starfires sister" Matt said, groaning about the last part.  
"Blackfire's here?" Raven asked, looking around and spotting the black haired alien dancing up a storm, "She is supposed to be in prison"  
"Well she is here and trying to force me to dance with her" Matt said, "Not only do I not want to, but to tell the truth I can't dance to save my life, at least not like this"  
Matt pointed to all the people dancing to the faster music out on the dance floor.  
"So what, I can't either" Raven said, "I wouldn't want to waste my time dancing like that anyways"  
"It's a lot easier for you women" Matt said, "All you have to do is move your hips and shoulders and you're dancing, guys have it a lot harder"  
"I doubt that" Raven said as Starfire and the rest of the Titans entered the club. Starfire was the only one of the Titans to actually put on something different than her normal uniform. It really wasn't that different, basically an all white version of her normal outfit. They spotted Raven standing at the bar talking to someone who was obscured from vision and walked over to her.  
"Raven!" Starfire called, waving and accidently hitting a girl who was walking past. The drink the girl was carrying flew out of her hand and was about to spill all over Starfires outfit. Before any liquid could spill out, a small yellew energy beam, no larger than a finger, hit it and sent it flying across the room, impacting directly with the head of the guy who was bugging Raven earlier.  
The girl Starfire hit growled a profanity and disappeared from sight.  
"Thank you!" Starfire called after her, thinking the profanity was a compliment.  
"She just insulted you Star" Robin said.  
"Hey!" Cyborg exclaimed, pointing to where Matt and Raven were talking, "Looks like our little Raven got herself a date"   
"What?" Beastboy said, a hint of anger in his voice.  
"Oh! I see!" Starfire exclaimed, "That's why she left early!"  
"Well then, shall we bug them or leave them alone?" Robin asked, smirking.  
"Bug them" Cyborg said, walking with the group around the bar.  
  
"Tell me" Raven said, "How bad was it exactly in the Hive Program?"  
"Like I said, they seemed to like experimenting on me, Half the time I was being beaten up, the other half recovering and being poked with needles, I hate those things" Matt said, "I just wish I could have remembered where their base was, All I remember after escaping was waking up in my bed wrapped in bandages."  
"You've had it hard" Raven said moving closer. She was about to lay her head on his arm when Beastboy popped up between them.  
"Hey you two, Matt fancy meeting you here!" Beastboy said.  
"Raven, on a date, how unlike you" Cyborg said, snickering.  
"At least I can get one" Raven said, glaring at Cyborg and Beastboy.  
"Now that was unexpected." Robin said, stepping into view with Starfire beside him, "It seems Beastboy and Cyborg are stuck together"  
"We are not!" They both yelled.  
"Your sister is here Starfire" Raven said, pointing to te dance floor, "She isn't acting normal"  
"Blackfire's here!" Rebin exclaimed. As if on cue, Blackfire stopped dancing and wandered over.  
"Hello!" She said happily.  
"Hello sister!" Starfire said, "Are you here to betray me and try to kill me again?"  
"No silly!" Blackfire laughed, "I'm here to have fun and deliver the information on the Saiya jins!"  
"Is anyone else getting a bad vibe from this?" Cyborg asked.  
"Yes" Robin, Raven and Beastboy said together.  
"Um Blackfire, did you by any chance hit your head?" Beastboy asked.  
"I don't know, I remember waking up one day and not knowing what was going on, I had a big lump on my head and I was surrounded by rubble, someone mentioned Earth and I felt I should come here. When someone mentioned a club and dancing, I felt like I should go dancing!" Blackfire said, handing a data disk to Starfire then dragging Beastboy onto the dance floor, "Come on, let's dance!"  
"Okay!" Beastboy exclaimed.  
"Well, looks like Cyborg is the only one alone now" Robin said.  
"Hey, don't worry about me" Cyborg said, eying a group of women who just walked in, "I'll be fine!"  
"Robin, shall we go dance?" Starfire asked.  
"Of course!" Robin exclaimed.  
"Oh, here" Starfire said, handing the Data disk over to Matt, "That should work on an Earth computer, Enjoy!"  
"Thanks" Matt said, taking the disk and putting it in one of the larger pockets in his pants.  
"What is on that" Raven asked.  
"Information on the alien race Starfire says I'm from, the Saiya Jins" Matt said.  
"Interesting" Raven said, "If you'll excuse me for a second I need to use the facilities"   
"No problem" Matt said, sipping his drink. He looked over and saw Raven looking at him oddly, "What?"  
"Before I can go you'll have to unwrap your tail from my waist" Raven said, pointing to the furry appendage around her waist, "It wrapped around there shortly after we started talking"  
"Oh!" Matt exclaimed, removing his tail, "Sorry"  
"Don't be" Raven said, walking off, "It is quite comfortable to wear"  
  
  
"What does Slade want now?" Gizmo mumbled as he and Mammoth made their way through the darkened halls of the Hive headquarters.  
"Don't ask me, but it better be important" Mammoth said, "Probably wondering why we haven't sprung Jynx yet"  
The two entered Slades office and stood in the lone spot light. Slades eyes seemed to glow in the dark, making him looked even more menacing than normal.  
"Why is it one of my agents is still in prison?" Slade asked.  
"I'm sorry sir but we haven't been able to come up with a working plan, with Matt Wrecker on the side of the Titans now things are much more difficult." Gizmo said.  
"Don't worry about Matt Wrecker" a voice came from the shadows, "Leave him to me"  
"And who are you?" Mammoth asked.  
"Some one stronger" The voice said.  
  
Raven returned from the washrooms and made her way back to the bar to resume her conversation. Halfway there she noticed the guy who had been annoying her earlier making his way towards Matt as well, but this time being followed by some huge muscle head.  
"That's him!" The guy exclaimed, "Make him suffer!"  
"You again?" Matt asked casually.  
"You been picking on my little bro?" The musclehead asked, cracking his knuckles, "And stealin his girl"  
"In order for me to steal his girl, he would have had to have one first" Matt said, sipping his drink, still facing away from the two.  
"Now I gotta hurt you!" The musclehead exclaimed, pulling his fist back.  
"First rule of combat, never fight unless you know you can win" Matt said, easily dodging the punch then using his tail to trip the musclehead, "Otherwise you just look like an idiot"  
"You little punk!" The muscle head yelled, scrambling to his feet. He grabbed Matts' shoulder, only to pull it back with a scream as Matt concentrated his energy and burned the guys hand.  
"What are you!" The muscle head yelled as his little brother kicked Matt, striking his tail.  
"Uh oh" Raven said, her eyes going wide as Matt groaned in pain and dropped to a knee.  
"Well well, dog boy doesn't like his tail touched" The muscle head laughed, stepping on his tail, making Matt scream in pain again. In Matts' mind he flashed back to his time in the training program, how the other members would grab his tail and squeeze it until he was in agony, laugh at him, then beat him up just for fun.   
"Another thing you should know" Matt said, his pain obvious in his voice, "Never touch my tail unless I say so!"  
Before the muscle head or his brother could say or do anything Matt leapt to his feet and punched them both hard in the gut, sending them flying across the dance floor. He powered himself up and glared at the two who were trying to help eachother up.  
"Should we stop him?" Starfire asked, stopping her dance with Robin.  
"I don't think we can" Robin said, looking over at Raven.  
"Be damned if I try to stop him" Cyborg said.  
  
Matt held his hands off to the side and formed two small red energyballs.  
"He's going to kill them!" Beastboy yelled as Raven dashed by. Raven stood right in front of Matt, staring at him right in the eyes. She grabbed his tail and started gently rubbing it. Almost immediatly the look of anger on Matts' face was replaced by one of contentment. His aura disappeared and the balls of energy dissipated.  
"Calm down, they aren't worth it" Raven said calmly. Matt took a deep breath and looked at the two men cowering across the dance floor. As soon as the fight had started the DJ cut off the music and everyone was staring at Matt.  
"If you two ever see me again, you had better hope I don't see you" Matt said as Raven let go of his tail and they walked back to the bar.   
"What happened?" Raven asked, looking down as Matts' tail wrapped itself around her waist again.  
"The guy who was bugging you came back." Matt said.  
"I know that, but what set you off like that?" Raven asked.  
"He used my tail against me and then laughed" Matt said, "Just like the Hive used to"  
"I see" Raven said, "You had a flashback then"   
"All I could see was Mammoth, Gizmo and Jynx standing over me and laughing" Matt said.  
"Raven!" Robin yelled, "We just got a call! The prison was attacked!"  
"Yo what?" Cyborg asked, "Who did it?"  
"The Hive" Matt said, growling.  
"Let's go check it out" Beastboy said, Blackfire standing beside him, "Nice belt Raven"  
"It is isn't it?" Raven said as Matt unwrapped his tail from her waist, "Let's go check it out."  
  
After a short flight Raven, Starfire, Beastboy and Matt touched down at the prison, or what was left of it.  
"What could have done this?" Beastboy asked, looking into the charred black crater where the prison used to stand.   
"Everyone who was in it, is dead" Raven said.  
"Why would anyone do such a terrible thing?" Starfire asked, a tear coming to her eye, "Even prisoners do not deserve such a fate"  
Matt landed on the bottom of the crater and a scent caught his attention. He closed his eyes and focused on the scent.  
"This was done by my Vengenful Strike" Matt said to himself, "And everything smells just like me"  
"What's wrong?" Raven asked, landing beside him.  
"Nothing" Matt said, obviously disturbed by something.  
"This could be big" Robin said, finally arriving on the scene, "Titans, head back to base and stay on alert."  
"You comin with us?" Cyborg asked Matt.  
"I don't think so" Matt said, taking the data disk out of his pocket, "I have some things to look at"  
"I enjoyed tonight, perhaps we could something like that again" Raven said, lifting off to follow the other Titans.  
"I'll look forward to it" Matt said as they parted ways and headed to their respective homes.  
  
When Matt arrived he went right to his room and put the disk into his computer. A listing of various files came up. One in particular caught Matts eyes. He opened the file named Planet Assignments. A listing of various planets came up. Matt skimmed over the list until he spotted what he was looking for, Earth.   
"Time to see if there is any point in looking further" Matt said, opening the file.  
  
"So Raven, this mean you're off the market?" Beastboy asked.  
"I was never on the market as you would say" Raven said, looking up from her novel, "And what are you doing in my room, do you have a deathwish?"  
"No, but I don't see why you're so protective of this room" Beastboy said, looking around, "There's almost nothing in here"  
"Perhaps I knew you were coming and I hid everything" Raven said, "Now what so you want"  
"Nothing" Beastboy said, sulking as he left her room, "I waited too long, stupid newcomer"  
  
Maria awoke the next morning later than usual after spending the night on the couch. She never heard Matt come in the previous night and had stayed up late, not knowing he was in his room.   
"That boy must have had some night" Maria said, stretching. She looked around to see if there was any sign that Matt had come home. Nothing was changed from the night before. Maria looked out the windows out over the city after noticing a red glow outside. Her eyes went wide as she saw Matt hovering outside the windows with two red balls of energy in his hands.  
"Vengeful Strike!" 'Matt' yelled, firing the beam into the apartment. Maria didn't even have time to scream before being thrown into a wall by the force of the beam. The entire penthouse floor exploded in flame. The roof collapsed down leaving it mostly open and smoldering.  
"Too easy" 'Matt' said, a sadistic grin on his face as he watched the destruction he'd caused. He turned and flew off, leaving the chaos behind him.  
  
"What now?" Raven snapped, opening the door to find Beastboy standing there.  
"The city's under attack" Beastboy exclaimed, "Your boyfriends apartment was just blown up and the Hive is attacking everything!"  
"What!" Raven exclaimed as a CD suddenly flew past her and hit the wall, "Let's go!"  
Raven and Beastboy met up with the rest of the Titans on the roof. They could clearly see plumes of black smoke coming from the city. Beastboy transformed into a pteranadon and took off with Blackfire, Cyborg and Robin on his back. They headed towards the newest explosions that were happening and landed to find Gizmo, Mammoth, and Cinderblock, smashing everything in sight.  
"Freeze scumbags!" Cyborg yelled, jumping off Beastboy and landing infront of Cinderblock.  
"You're outnumbered two to one, give it up" Robin said.  
"I don't think so Robin" A voice said from a dark alley. Slade emerged into the light with an evil smirk plastered on his face, "I think you'll find you are the ones at a severe disadvantage, Jynx!"  
"One more person won't make a difference Slade!" Robin said, pulling a smoke bomb off his belt. A yellow energy beam shot out of the same alley and struck Robin, throwing him into the side of a building.  
"I think one will" Jynx said, emerging arm in arm with what appeared to be Matt, "right Thrax?"  
"I think it is very unfair" Thrax said, the same sadistic smirk still on his face as before.  
"You betrayed us!" Beastboy yelled, only to be struck with another yellow energy blast.  
  
Minutes after Thrax destroyed the penthouse firecrews arrived. A single helicopter flew overhead looking for any sign of life. A pile of the smoldering rubble began to move. Matt emerged and brushed ashes out of his hair. He had been up all night reading through the information on the Saiya jins and was caught off guard by the attack and was stuck under what used to be the ceiling of his bedroom.  
"What happened?" Matt asked himself, looking around the devestated building, "Maria!"   
He frantically searched around, looking for any sign of her. He found her unconscious and bloodied under some scraps of drywall. He felt rage growing inside him as he picked her up and jumped off the side of the building, floating down to the ground to the surprise of most of the emergency crews.  
"Get her to a hospital" Matt said, handing her limp body to a fireman.  
"What about you son?" The firechief asked.  
"I have to hunt down the bastards that did this" Matt growled, lifting off into the air again. He landed back on the devestated penthouse and looked around. A bit of blue fabric stood out and Matt picked it up. Somehow the armor he had found survived the blast fully intact.  
"I may need this" He said.  
  
"You used me!" Raven yelled, her eyes going red, "You made yourself out to be a powerful ally only to stab us in the back!"  
"That's life babe" Thrax laughed, "It was hell being around you though, I don't know how yours so called friends stand it"  
"Don't listen to him Raven!" Cyborg yelled, "Come on! We can take the traitor!"  
"You wish" Thrax said, something catching his attention and making him take to the air in the opposite direction, "Come and get me"  
"Hey!" Jynx exclaimed, "Don't leave me down here!"  
"Leonid Shower!" A voice from the sky screamed as suddenly a number of small red and orange energy balls impacted on the ground, sending the Hive members flying after being thoroughly charred. The Titans barely caught a glimpse of a blue blur as it flew past and smashed into Cinderblock, sending him flying.  
"I am confused" Starfire said, looking at the newly arrived and fully armored Matt.  
"You and me both sister" Blackfire said.  
"You will pay for what you did to Maria" Matt growled, his aura now red like a flame.   
"And who will make me regret it?" Thrax laughed, "You? I was made from your DNA, I know everything there is to know about you, and I know I'm far stronger than you"  
"We'll see about that, I've learned a lot that you don't know" Matt said, "I was born Scorpax, son of the Saiya jin super elites Tarantos and Luna, One of the last living Saiya jins and first in line after Prince Vegeta for the former throne of Vegeta, I know far more than you know about my powers now, and I am more than willing to use them."  
"Words mean nothing" Thrax said, flaring his own red aura, "In the end the more powerful will prevail"  
Thrax looked at his fallen comrades and laughed. He stared Matt in the eyes and smirked.  
"I personally have no interest in destroying a city full of weaklings, follow me to a place where I can beat you properly" Thrax said, turning and flying off. Matt landed infront of Raven and the other Titans who were still standing.  
"Help them out and don't follow me" Matt said, his aura flaring larger, "I may be forced to do something that could hurt anyone nearby."  
"I'm sorry we doubted your loyalties" Raven said as Matt took to the air.  
"Do me a favor, check on Maria in the hospital" Matt said, "I may not get a chance to"  
Before Raven could respond Matt flew off to follow Thrax. Raven turned to her comrades. Beastboy and Robin had managed to get up and were trying to walk off their injuries. She looked over to where the Hive members had been knocked out and noticed they had disappeared.   
"Some one want to explain what happened." Cyborg said, "Like what the heck is a Saiya jin and why are there two guys who look exactly the same."  
"A Saiya jin is an alien with massive strength and special powers" Starfire said, "Only a few are known to still be alive."  
"And I assume the one calling himself Thrax is a clone" Raven said, "I heard him talking about being made from Matts' DNA"  
"Aren't we going to follow him?" Beastboy asked.  
"I'll follow him" Raven said, floating up, "He asked for you to check on Maria in the hospital."  
"I guess there's nothing else we can do" Robin said, "Thrax has already bested us easily, Matt's the only hope we have left, Titans, let's get going"  
"Please do not come into any harm Raven" Blackfire said, as she turned to follow the Titans.  
  
Matt flew as fast as he could, just able to keep up with Thrax. He still felt the rage burning inside him. It seemed to make him stronger as it grew. Thrax stopped over a forest, a very familiar forest.  
"Remember this place" Thrax asked, "You went wild that night here. Shame it's not a full moon right now, that would be plenty of fun."  
"Another thing you don't know" Matt said, "I know what really happened that night, and since I don't see a tail on you, I assume you can't do it."  
"I don't need it" Thrax chuckled, "There is no full moon"  
"Enough talk, I'm going to make you regret what you did to Maria" Matt yelled, flaring his aura and powering up.  
"Fine by me, I'll try to stay at your level for a while, just to have some fun" Thrax said, starting to powerup himself.   
Energy began to crackle around the two and small rocks rose off the ground. Matt didn't finish powering up. He saw an opportunity to strike first and took it.  
"Super Nova!" Matt yelled, firing a small white ball of energy at Thrax. The ball didn't hit Thrax, but struck the area directly infront of him and expanded, forming a massive red hemiphere of energy. Thrax managed to jump before the blast hit but was still thrown back. He skidded to a stop then flew in the air to get above the expanding energy.  
"Nice try" Thrax yelled, then lowering his voice so only he could hear himself, "When did he learn that, I don't know anything about it."  
"Like I said, I've learned some new things" Matt said, flaring his aura and charging Thrax.   
"I'm still better" Thrax said, flaring his own aura and charging Matt.  
  
"Now where did they disappear to" Raven asked, looking around. She saw a flash of light then noticed the red energy rising from the ground, "Practically a signal flare."  
Raven took off toward the battleground. A small flash of light, a reflection of sunlight off of a helicopters blades, caught her eye. A news copter flew towards the battlefield not far off from where Raven was flying.   
"They really shouldn't be here, not I'm going to be tied up making sure they don't get themselves killed." Raven said, altering her course slightly towards the helicopter.  
  
"What happened?" Maria asked, waking up finally. The Titans surrounded her bed as she rubbed her eyes, "Ow! Why is my arm in a cast?"  
"All we know is that Matt left you in the care of a fireman and you were brought here after the apartment was destroyed" Robin said.  
"Yeah, after that He and Raven just flew off" Cyborg said, "They were going after a clone of him or something"   
"Perhaps the television would have information on the battle." Starfire said, pointing to the small hospital televison above Marias' bed.  
"Let's take a look" Beastboy said, flicking it on and flipping to a news channel.  
"Our top story today" The news anchor said, "The city is under attack, I warn you the following scenes are graphic and may be disturbing."   
Marias jaw dropped as a home video of Thrax attacking her home was shown. It then showed actual news footage of Matt coming to the ground carrying her and handing her over to the firemen.  
"The young man who defied gravity, identified as Matt Wrecker, alias Jago Thrasher, by the buildings doorman, was seen handing a wounded woman over to rescue workers then returning to his decimated home. Moments later he was seen wearing some sort of armor and flying, you heard me right, flying towards the sources of the destruction. Witnesses report the criminal organization known as the Hive was responsible." The anchor man read from his notes, "Reports indicate the Teen Titans attempted to intervene but were beaten back easily by a mysterious youth who, as we're told, looked like an exact replica of Mr. Wrecker, who arrived on the scene shortly after the Titans arrived and was last seen following the mysterious youth out of the city. If you will stay tuned our news copter has been trailing the two and will bring live footage of what they describe as a massive battle to you in just a moment."  
"Oh no" Maria said, "What if Matt loses, what if he's killed?"  
"I wouldn't doubt him for second, he could kick my butt easily" Cyborg said.  
"He is a Saiya jin warrior, he was born with the instinct to fight" Starfire said, "And he will fight until the end"  
"That's not very reassuring Star" Robin said, "Look!"  
  
The news copter circled the area where Matt and Thrax were now brawling. Each fighter would launch into a flurry of punches and kicks while the other would either block or match blow for blow. Neither had any advantage over the other, or so it seemed.  
"You're weaker than I expected" Thrax said, "Maybe a good beating will make you stronger and more fun"  
"If I recall correctly I struck you first" Matt said, smirking.  
"Allow me to even the score then" Thrax said, suddenly gaining a huge burst of speed as he smashed his fist into Matts face. Matt plummeted down and knocked over several trees as he left a crater and plume of dust.  
"Matt!" Raven exclaimed.  
"That was fun" Thrax said, spinning around suddenly to catch a blow from Matt who had phased in behind him, "Too slow"  
"Shut up!" Matt snapped, hitting Thrax with a double leg kick and sending him flying back a bit.  
"You're too weak!" Thrax taunted, "Try and catch this"   
Thrax started firing off dozens of small energy blasts at Matt. Matt crossed his arms across his face to shield it as he was ungulfed in smoke and explosions.  
  
"Now one of the combatants seems to be throwing bombs" The news anchor said as Maria and the Titans watched.   
"Look, you can see Raven" Beastboy said, "She seems upset"  
"Oh no" Maria said as Thrax stopped firing.  
  
Before the smoke could clear Matt fell from the centre of the explosion. The shoulder pads from his armor were gone as were the leg protectors. There were holes in the blue under suit on the knees and shoulders.   
"Pitiful" Thrax said as Matt disappeared into the trees, "Now I have to wait till he heals before I can have some real fun with him"  
"That... couldn't have just happened" Raven said, her heart seeming to stop beating. Suddenly a bright ball of energy shot out of the trees and into the sky where it burst into what looked like a second sun. Matt suddenly floated up from the trees smirking.  
"A last ditch effort, too bad you assumed wrong" Thrax said as suddenly a tail burst out of the back of his pants, "You assumed it would only affect you"  
"No" Matt said his eyes going wide, "It doesn't matter, I won't rest until you are dead!"  
Matt and Thrax both looked up at the ball of energy. The light radiating off of is was exactly like the light of the full moon and it triggered the transformation that all Saiya jins go through during the full moon.  
The pupils disappeared from their eyes and hair began to sprout on their bodies. They began to grow larger and their features took on a more ape like look.  
"Is this the transformation he spoke of?" Raven asked, finding herself fixated on the two towering apes.   
The ability to think properly left Matt and Thraxs' minds as their brains devolved to a more primative state. The two massive apes looked at eachother and each opened their mouths, emitting a feral scream. Matt ended his call with a massive energy blast from his mouth that hit Thrax directly in the chest. Thrax fell on his back with a scream as his fur was singed. Matt charged towards him, the ground shaking with every step, and did a body slam right on top of Thrax.   
  
"Mortal kombat Monkey style!" Cyborg exclaimed, eating some popcorn.  
"This isn't a time for joking around!" Robin exclaimed as Maria sat there stunned.   
"What is Mortal Kombat?" Blackfire asked, her sister just shrugging and watching.  
"Much better than wrestling" Beastboy said, snatching some popcorn.  
  
Thrax managed to jump to his feet and landed a solid blow to Matts' snout. Some blood dripped from his nose and into his mouth. The taste of blood sent him into a bloodlust mode as he bounded towards Thrax. He attacked with a fury of poorly aimed ape punches, several hitting their mark and knocking Thrax back again. Thrax responded with a massive energy blast from his mouth that knocked Matt back. Thrax fired again, then again, until Matt bled from his chest severely. Thrax fired again, but Matt also fired a mouth energy blast. The two blasts collided and a huge explosion erupted, hurling both apes away from eachother. As the dust cleared the Moon blast in the sky burned itself out.   
Thrax was the first to stand up. His clothing was shredded and burned. His chest was burned and slightly bleeding and his leg was in pain.  
"I did underestimate him" Thrax said, floating towards Matt, "But I'm still better."  
"He's down, He needs help" Raven said, flying towards Thrax as fast as she could.  
Thrax looked down at his unconscious opponent. He growled and began throwing balls of energy at him. The energy balls exploded on contact and trees surrounding Matt collapsed in on him.   
"Noo!" Raven cried out, attacking Thrax with a fury of kicks and a single roundhouse. Thrax smirked and easily dodged each blow before grabbing her leg and throwing her into a tree. Ravens eyes went red as several trees turned black and rose into the air. The trees flew towards Thrax, who easily destroyed them with small energy blasts. Thrax shot through the smoke and grabbed Raven by the neck, squeezing and choking her.   
"You won't get away with this" Raven gasped out.  
"No one can stop me" Thrax said, squeezing harder and lifting her off the ground.  
  
'It's over' Matt thought to himself, 'Nothing to do now but wait for death to come'  
He could barely hear what was going on but he did hear Ravens' gasps for air as she was slowly strangled to death by Thrax.  
'Because of me Raven will die and Thrax will run wild and unopposed across the planet' Matt thought, rage and sorrow filling him.   
In the darkness of his subconscious he could see a glowing yellow ball of energy. It felt warm and he went to reach for it, only to pull his hand back as an unimaginable pain swept over him.  
'This new energy, it's huge, It would be far more than enough to kill Thrax, but it would destroy me too' Matt thought, 'Would it be worth losing everything to kill Thrax?'  
  
Thrax laughed as Raven struggled for her life. At least he was laughing until the ground began shaking violently. He turned to the pile of rocks and trees that covered Matt and saw beams of yellow light shooting out of every crack. All the debris exploded into the air, propelled by waves of yellow energy. Thrax dropped Raven, who coughed violently to get fresh air into her lungs, and stared with a look of horror on his face. He could feel the power radiating from Matt now, he could feel it was exponentially greater than his own. He was frozen with fear as Matt emerged from what was almost his grave engulfed in a yellow aura. His normally black hair was golden yellow and his eyes, once black also, were now turquoise.   
Somehow Raven could feel that Matt was in agony. His body wasn't strong enough to use this new power he had tapped into and it took everything he had to prevent himself from being torn apart by his own power.  
'Run, get away from here fast' Matts' voice rang clear in Ravens head.  
Raven did as she was instructed, fleeing the battlefield and using her powers to drag the news helicopter behind her.  
  
"What's happening!" Maria exclaimed, "Where is my boy gone!"  
"What the!" Beastboy exclaimed as tremors rocked the entire city, all eminating from Matt.   
"I fear something bad is about to happen." Starfire said, "Perhaps we should go help?"  
"I agree, Beastboy, you stay here with Blackfire" Robin said, leading Cyborg and Starfire out, " Titans, let's go!"  
"Please make sure Matt doesn't get killed!" Maria called after them, "He's all I have left."  
"Do not worry, I'm sure he will be fine" Blackfire said.  
  
"What are you!" Thrax exclaimed, backing away from the golden warrior that was approaching him, "You can't survive this much power, you've killed yourself!"  
"I'm going to take you with me" Matt growled.  
"Have to catch me first!" Thrax said, turning to fly away. As soon as he turned he found Matt standing there, glaring into his eyes. Thrax, fearing now for his life, made a run for it. Before he even got one step away, Matt was infront of him again. Thrax cried out in pain as Matt broke both his legs with a single sweeping kick.  
"Agggghhhh!" Thrax screamed as he fell to the ground.  
Matt moved in for the deathblow when he lost control over his power. He dropped to his knee and clutched his chest. He began laughing as he stared coldly at Thrax.  
"I'll see you in hell" Thrax said as Matt was suddenly engulfed in an expanding sphere of yellow energy.   
"What on Earth?" Raven said, turning to see what looked like a nuclear bomb exploding where Matt was, "No...."  
Thrax dragged himself as fast as he could in a vain attempt to escape the approaching energy sphere. He screamed as his legs were engulfed and vaporized by Matts' energy. Within seconds Thrax was gone, vaporized completely by the massive energy sphere. Less than a minute later the glowing energy disappeared, leaving a massive crater where the forest used to me. Raven flew over and spotted a lone figure just standing there in the centre of the crater.   
"Matt?" She asked, floating down and landing beside him, "Are you all right?"  
She reached out and touched his arm. As soon as she made contact with him Matts body started to crumble into a pile of dust. She felt tears well up in her eyes as his entire body was reduced to dust. The only thing that wasn't reduced to dust was the pendant he had worn around his neck.  
"Why did this have to happen?" Raven asked, picking up the pendant.  
Her emotions overcame the barriers she had always kept up as tears flowed freely. She didn't even notice that for some unknown reason her powers weren't going crazy.  
A jet touched down a few feet behind her, but she didn't notice. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire emerged from it and watched their friend cry out of sadness for the first time.  
"Raven" Starfire said, starting to approach her, but being held back by Robin.  
"She'll be all right" Robin said, "I hope"  



	4. Chap 1, PT4

  
Chapter 1, Part 4  
Six months later......  
  
The Titans were all gathered in the huge park in the city. It was Ravens eighteenth birthday and Robin and Starfire insisted she let them throw a party for her. The demand for the Titans services as crime fighters dropped off drastically after the Hive seemed to disappear off the face of the Earth. During those six months Raven had become more distant than normal. Sometimes she wouldn't leave her room for days on end. The others didn't know what to do other than give her time. Maria hadn't taken the news of Matts' death any better. She had inherited everything from Matt and was tied up trying to learn how to do all the things Matt looked after.   
  
The party for Raven wasn't limited to only the Titans. Blackfire remained on Earth to join them full time and Thunder and Lightning had come down for the party. Fixit had also come by, still enjoying his return to the surface world. Even with the huge feast that had been prepared and all the gifts Raven sat alone under a shady tree away from everyone else.  
"You do know this party is for you right" Beasatboy asked, hanging down from the tree she was under.  
"Leave me alone" Raven said in a cold emotionless voice.  
"You can't act this way for ever, do you think he would have wanted you to?" Beastboy asked.  
"Watch me" Raven said, "Now leave me alone unless you want to get hurt badly."  
"My brother and I are able to pass into the other world freely" Thunder said, taking some time off from playing drums, "I did not meet this Matt Wrecker but I have heard stories about him."  
"You have?" Raven asked, looking up, "Like what"  
"He was a very interesting case" Thunder said, "He turned down entry into Heaven to make the afterlife of one Thrax miserable and because he did that he was given special privleges"  
"Like what?" Raven asked, a feeling of hope flaring up within her.  
"Heh heh heh" Thunder chuckled, walking away and leaving Raven hanging.  
"Hey!" Raven exclaimed as suddenly her attention was drawn to a pair of red flashes in the sky over the city.  
  
Two figures with yellow halos floated in the skies over the city. Each looked exactly like the other and both wore armor bearing the crest of Royal family of Vegeta, an honor only bestowed to members and imperial guards. The only difference between the two was one was wearing white armor while the other wore black.  
"It's good to be back" The one wearing white said to his companion.  
"I'm not so sure, last time I was here I tried to kill you Matt" The one in black said, "In a way I suceeded"  
"I killed myself Thrax" Matt laughed, "but that was a while ago, things are different now."  
"True" Thrax said, rubbing his royal emblem, "We have three days, what should we do first?"  
"Let's go see Maria" Matt said, "She'll try to kill me but that doesn't matter, I'm already dead"  
"True, but she could still try to hurt you, or most likely me" Thrax chuckled. Matt closed his eyes and felt around the entire city, looking for Maria.  
"She's at the arena, in my old office" Matt said, "Let's go"  
The two flew the short distance to the arena and landed at the side doors next to the staff entrance. They went in and walked right past the security guard who looked like he had seen a ghost or two. They made their way through the halls of the arena, stopping only for a second to watch the players practicing on the ice.  
"I wonder what the record has been like since I've been gone" Matt said as he and Thrax continued towards the offices.  
  
"I still don't know how that boy managed all this" Maria said, flustered and bogged down with work.   
"He seemed to work at an unnatural speed" The secretary who had just come in said, "Sorry but theres' more"  
"Gah!" Maria exclaimed as sounds of a commotion came from the halls, "What now?"  
Maria looked out in the hallways and her eyes went wide as she saw the two saiya jins walking towards her.  
"I must be dreaming..." Maria said, her legs turning to jello and giving out. Before she hit the ground she felt two arms catch her. She looked over and saw Matt smiling at her.  
"You aren't dreaming" Matt said.  
"But you're dead" Maria stuttered, "and there's two of you!"  
"That's Thrax" Matt said, "He's the clone of me"  
"Hello" Thrax said, giving a little wave.  
"You! Because of you my Matt was killed!" Maria spat.  
"I'm sorry about that, I was even more sorry after the first week we were dead since Matt beat me to a pulp daily" Thrax said, "As we fought we began to have fun and now we consider eachother brothers"  
"I still don't understand, you're dead!" Maria exclaimed.  
"I'll explain all that later" Matt said, giving Maria a hug, "We've got three days before we go back and I wanted to visit a special someone on her birthday."  
"You had better!" Maria snapped, "And don't think you're going leave me again without saying good bye!"  
"I promise" Matt said, walking away with Thrax.  
  
"Come on Raven, time for your cake!" Robin called from the picnic table.  
"What's the point?" Raven asked, slowly standing up and walking towards the table. Three figures emerged from behind a bush where Raven had been sitting.  
"A party" Gizmos voice rang out, "And you didn't invite us? How rude"  
"Yeah, we want cake too" Mammoth said  
"What do you want!" Robin snapped, "Incase you haven't noticed we're busy"  
"And we outnumber you three to one!" Beastboy said, "So I suggest you leave"   
A chorus of yeahs and yes's came from the Titans and other guests.  
"But we even brought gifts" Jynx said, laughing as she pointed to the sky.  
Like a swarm of bees descending on a field of flowers, hundreds of robots soared through the sky right for the gathered Titans.  
"And this time there is no Matt Wrecker to save you!" Mammoth said, laughing.  
"You little..." Raven said, her eyes going blood red, "You'll regret everything you've ever done!"  
"Sister, get ready" Starfire said, her hands glowing green and Blackfires glowing a pink color.  
"There's no way we can win" Cyborg said, "Out buts got whooped six months ago when there weren't even a quarter of this many!"  
"There is nothing that Thunder and Lightning can't stop!" Lightning said, creating an arc of electricity between his hands.  
"Crush them!" Gizmo ordered the robots. Suddenly one fell right infront of him and the other Hive members completely demolished. Everyone looked up to see two figures zipping through the swarm. Robots were blowing up as the figures passed them.  
"What the heck!" Gizmo cried out, "My robots!"  
"Looks like some one likes us" Raven said, her eyes back to normal.  
'but mainly you' A familiar voice said in her head.  
Thrax broke away from the swarm and buzzed the Hive members once then stopped and hovered infront of them.  
"If it isn't my old comrades" Thrax said, smirking.  
"Wrecker" Mammoth growled, stepping forward.  
"You've got the wrong guy" Thrax said, "Think clone"  
"Thrax!" Jynx exclaimed.  
  
"What's going on, isn't Thrax dead? If he's not then why is he helping us?" Cyborg asked.  
"Matt's here too" Raven said, smiling for the first time in half a year.  
Matt stopped zipping around and the robots started to converge on him. With a scream Matt was engulfed in a yellow flash. Everyone on the ground except Thrax shielded their eyes and when the flash dissipated there was no sign of any of the robots in the sky. Only Matt floated there in the sky. He dropped and landed nimbly on the ground beside Thrax.  
"You're both supposed to be dead!" Jynx exclaimed, watching in fear as the two warriors laughed.  
"We are dead" Thrax said.  
"But we're back" Matt said, "And you're about to leave"  
Matt and Thrax went back to back held one hand out each.  
"Saiya jins Fury!" Both yelled as each shot a beam of energy at the Hive members. Matt fired a green beam and Thrax a blue beam and the two shots twisted together. The Hive members were engulfed in a huge explosion. When the smoke and flame cleared there were three very charred people standing there blinking.  
"Run!" The shortest pile screamed as it and the other two ran for their lives. When the smoke cleared Matt and Thrax were gone and in Matt's place was a small wrapped gift with Ravens name on it.  
"Did he come back to life just to do that?" Beastboy asked, "How did he even come back in the first place! It's not fair!"  
"Please shut up" Raven said, picking up her new gift. A single tear of happiness slipped down her cheek as she opened it. Inside was a platinum pendant with the symbol of the Saiya jin Empire on it in gold. Two words in the language of the Saiya jins were under the symbol.  
"That beats out my book" Robin said.  
"That beats out everything" Cyborg said.  
"Even my Mustard covered cake?" Starfire asked.  
"Certainly not!" Lightning said, eating a slice then going green, "urp.. very pleasant"  
"I agree" Blackfire said.  
'Happy birthday' Matts' voice said inside Ravens' head.  
"Matt!" Raven exclaimed, looking around, "Didn't anyone else hear that?"  
"Thunder hears all but I didn't hear anyone speaking" Thunder said.  
"Same here, my audio senses didn't pick up nothing" Cyborg said.  
'They can't hear me, only you can' Matts' voice said, 'It's called a bond, I'll have Thrax explain it in a second'  
"He's speaking to my mind" Raven said.  
"Freaky" Beastboy said, turning into a small bird and landing on Ravens' shoulder listening, "I don't hear it."  
"Get off" Raven growled.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Thrax asked, sitting on a tree branch not too far away from the party, "It is only acceptable to give away a Royal guard pendant to your bonded mate!"  
"I know" Matt replied, "That's why I gave it to her"   
"You're bonding with her?" Thrax asked, "You're a super elite! you're a royal guard! You should be bonding with at least an elite Saiya jin woman!"  
"And you're a clone, what's your point?" Matt replied smugly.  
"It's not acceptable" Thrax said.  
"What can I say, the heart knows what it wants" Matt replied, "And I just volunteered you to explain everything"  
"What!" Thrax exclaimed, "Why do I have to?"  
"Because I'm going to go get something to eat" Matt said, shoving Thrax out of the tree and sending him plummetting to the ground.   
"It's raining apes" Cyborg said, chuckling at Thrax, "Um, which one is he?"  
"Hello again Thrax" Raven said, "If I can recall the last time we met you tried to kill me"  
"Um, yeah about that, I'm sorry" Thrax said, firing off an explosive ball of energy at the tree he just fell out of.  
'Ow! That little son of a' Matt exclaimed through his and Ravens bond, continuing his string of profanities in Saiya jin. Raven giggled slightly as a slightly smokey figure zipped off into the sky.  
"What is funny?" Starfire asked.  
"Nothing" Raven said, trying to cover up the giggle, "I believe you are here to explain a few things."  
"How do you know that?" Robin asked, "He could have just fallen out of the tree"   
"Matt told her through their bond" Thrax said, hopping to his feet, "So where should I start?"  
"How about why you're not dead!" Beastboy spoke up.  
"I am" Thrax said, pointing to his halo, "But Matt was given a special privilege of being able to come back for three days every six months for choosing Hell over Heaven"  
"Why would anyone do that?" Cyborg asked.  
"Well for one thing he would have been the only Saiya jin to get into Heaven" Thrax said, "And two he wouldn't have been able to make my afterlife even worse by beating me up all the time"  
"If you two hated eachother that much, why are you acting all buddy buddy" Cyborg asked again.  
"I'm getting there, after a month we realized how much fun we were having trying to hurt eachother and became friends, or even brothers" Thrax said, "Our fighting had other benefits too, the king of the Saiya jins noticed our powers and made both of us Royal guards, that's where he got that pendant from"  
"What does it say?" Raven asked, examining the pendant.  
"Strength and Honor" Thrax said, "Also Raven, I'd like to talk to you in private for a second"  
"All right" Raven said, walking off a short distance with Thrax.  
"Anyone up for some football while they talk?" Cyborg asked, tossing the ball in the air.  
"Thunder will play!" Thunder said, following Cyborg along with everyone else except Beastboy.  
"Even when he's dead I don't get a chance!" Beastboy exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?" Raven asked.  
"Matt's been talking in your head hasn't he" Thrax said, "I'll bet you can hear him right now"  
"He has Sweet Home Alabama stuck in his head, it's annoying" Raven frowned.  
"It's called a bond, when a Saiya jin chooses some one to be his mate the bond forms, you can hear his thoughts and he can hear yours" Thrax said.  
"Is there any way to shut it off?" Raven asked, doing a sudden double take and sending a rock flying into the sky, "Mate!"  
"I don't get it either, he should go for another Saiya jin" Thrax said.  
"Are you saying I am not good enough?" Raven glared at him.  
"Yep" Thrax said, noticing Ravens glowing red eyes, "But that's my opinion, as Matt said, the heart knows what it wants"  
"Well keep your opinions to yourself" Raven said, "Why didn't Matt talk to me?"  
"I have no clue" Thrax said, lifting off into the air, "I think he was hungry, but I'll tell you this, there's a hockey game tonight we'll be at, come by with the rest of your group and there will be tickets waiting"  
"I assume you're going to find him now" Raven said, "Please ask him to stop singing in his head"  
  
"Are you sure about that sir?" A dumbfounded waiter at a pizza parlour asked after Matt had ordered.  
"I'd normally order less but my brother is on his way" Matt said, sipping back a coke, "and I heard you laughing at my armor!"  
"Eep! Sorry sir!" The waiter said, rushing off. Seconds later Thrax touched down next to the patio table and sat across from Matt.  
"Request from Raven, stop singing in your head" Thrax said, causing Matt to chuckle, "And why are we eating now? Aren't we having dinner with Maria soon?"  
"Just a little snack" Matt said.  
  
To be continued....   
  
Up next is a little filler chapter called "A Typical Day off in Hell"  



	5. Chapter 2

A Saiya jins Fury

"What happened this time!" Slade yelled.  
"We did everything according to plan until both Matt and Thrax decided to rise from the dead and blow us up" Gizmo said, cowering behind Jynx who was cowering behind Mammoth.  
"Idiot!" Slade yelled, slamming his fist onto the arm of his chair, "Why did I bother spending all that money to train you when you can't even complete a simple mission"  
"Because originally we didn't have a pissed off former trainee after us!" Mammoth snapped.  
"I should do away with you all!" Slade said, standing up, "I'm going to have to take things into my own hands"  
"How?" Jynx asked.  
"You'll see" Slade replied.

"It's been a long time since I've had to cook this much" Maria said, ferrying a massive amount of food between the kitchen of her new apartment and the dining room.  
"Are you sure you don't want help?" Matt asked, removing his armor and hanging it on a coat rack, leaving him only wearing the spandex undersuit.  
"No no, I'm sure you are just aching for a good homecooked meal." Maria said, "Although I'm not really thrilled with him being here, I can't bring myself to forgive the man who almost killed me and was the cause of your death"  
"How many times do I have to tell you how sorry I am?" Thrax said, sitting at the table, "When I was cloned my mind was pure Saiya jin, all I wanted to do was destroy and fight"  
"Trust me Maria" Matt said, laughing, "I made him sorry he was created several times down in Hell"  
"You were sent to Hell?" Maria asked, looking somewhat shocked, "I would have thought you would get into heaven of all people"  
"This is a funny story." Thrax said.  
"Believe it or not I chose not to go to Heaven" Matt said, "Right after I died I found myself in a large office looking up at a huge man with a horned hat, I think he called himself King Yemma. He basically told me I had a choice, I could either go to Heaven and spend the rest of the afterlife in eternal bliss or I could go to hell and be given three days back alive every six months"  
"So you chose Hell so you could come back here six days of the year?" Maria asked, "I personally think that is crazy"  
"I thought living in eternal bliss would be crazy" Matt said, "I'm not human, I am Saiya jin, a warrior, I would have been the only one in Heaven. In Hell I live with millions of other Saiya jins, I can fight with Thrax when ever I want, I'm a royal guard, To me that is Heaven"  
"It's not the pits of molten sulpher that everyone always says it is, it's just like a normal life" Thrax said, eying the food, "Can we eat now"  
"Dig in" Maria said, spurring a feeding frenzy that would put a hundred sharks to shame.  
"So how's the team doing anyways?" Matt asked between mouthfuls.  
"Not good, after you died they lost fourteen straight and dropped out of the playoff runnings, only the wins have been sporadic at best. Tonight is the last game before the playoffs and which ever team wins tonight gets the last playoff berth." Maria said.  
"I guarentee a win tonight" Matt said, "But the team will have to win the title on its' own"  
"How can you guarentee that, can you see into the future too?" Maria asked.  
"In a way" Matt chuckled, "You weren't by any chance able to save any of my clothes were you"  
"Some, I'll get it for you" Maria said, "then we need to head over to the arena"  
"Gotcha" Matt said, looking at Thrax, "I'll see about finding you something too"  
"Why not just wear armor?" Thrax asked.  
"Because you don't wear armor to a hockey game" Matt said.

Later on Matt and Thrax walked along the near deserted concourse of the arena. There was still a good hour and a half before the game so they were just looking for a way to kill time. Both had changed into new clothes, with Matt wearing his old cargo pants, tank top, trench coat outfit and Thrax wearing a pair of camo print cargos and a black tank top.  
"Why are we going in here" Thrax asked as Matt turned into one of the souvinier stands.  
"I promised Kalla and Max I'd bring them something" Matt said, looking at the child sized jerseys, "And if I get them something then Princess Rikku will be expecting something and if I don't bring a gift for King Vegeta then I'll be in big trouble"  
"So why are you getting them hockey stuff?" Thrax asked.  
"I'm uncreative, so sue me" Matt said, grabbing a pair of older child sized jerseys and one adult sized, "I hate those new jerseys, now for King Vegeta"  
"Get him this" Thrax snickered, passing Matt a goalie stick.  
"I can see me explaining this" Matt laughed.

Vision  
"What is this 'Goalie Stick'?" King Vegeta would ask.  
"It's a weapon used by the most important person on a hockey team, the goalie" Matt would reply.  
"And what is a goalie?" The king would ask.  
"He is the one member of the team everyone on the other team is trying to get to, he has his own guards and attackers just like you my lord" Matt would reply.  
"One more thing, What is Hockey?" The king would ask.  
Vision

"Have fun" Thrax laughed as Matt paid for the gifts. Matt and Thrax walked some more until they found themselves near the dressing rooms. A rack filled with the players sticks was sitting in the hallway and Matt went over to it.  
"There's something I've always wanted to do" Matt said, grabbing a couple of the sticks and walking towards the dark ice surface.  
"What?" Thrax asked as Matt tossed him a stick and leapt onto the ice.  
"This" Matt replied, spinning the stick like a bow staff and then holding it like a scythe, "Defend yourself"  
"Ok" Thrax said, holding his in a similar fashion. Both Saiya jins charged eachother on the slippery ice and started trading blows with the sicks. Matt swung his around at Thrax's feet but Thrax managed to jump before his feet could be taken out. Thrax messed up on the landing though and slipped on the ice. Matt laughed and brought the blade of his stick down, narrowly missing Thrax who had rolled out of the way and did a few backflips, landing on the thin plexiglass that surrounded the rink. "Let's see who's got the better balance" Thrax said smirking and enticing Matt to come after him.  
"Sure" Matt replied, a replica smirk on his face as he leapt up onto the glass as well.

"So Maria called you and said there would be tickets for all of us waiting?" Cyborg asked Raven as the Titans walked into the ticket sales area of the arena. "Yes" Raven replied.  
"So why are we here so early?" Robin asked, "I'm the leader I should be the one to choose when we leave"  
"I hate crowds" Raven replied.  
"I wish to purchase a doll with a bouncy head, It would be great for my collection" Starfire said, wearing the giant foam finger from the last game they went to.  
"I want one too, I should start my own collection, I need a hobby" Blackfire said.  
"I hope we don't get nosebleeds again" Beastboy muttered.  
"What name are the tickets under?" The woman at the Will call asked.  
"The Teen Titans" Robin said before Raven could answer.  
"I'm sorry, there are no tickets under that name, please go buy some if you want to see the game" The woman said, typing on her computer.  
"You were duped Raven" Beastboy said following the others towards the ticket office.  
"Raven" Raven said calmly to the Will call lady.  
"Ah yes, personal guests of the owner" The lady said handing an envelope to Raven, "There are your tickets and VIP passes"  
"Thank you" Raven said walking off after her friends.  
"I don't believe it! The worst seats in the house!" Robin exclaimed, "We'll need binoculars just to see ice!" "Aw man! Those seats are tiny, I won't fit in them!" Cyborg exclaimed.  
"Then I guess I will be all alone in the box" Raven said, flashing the envelope, "Next time I get the call about tickets, don't assume they will be under any name other than mine"  
"Sweet!" Beastboy exclaimed, hugging Raven, "You are the best"  
"Let go of me" Raven growled, causing Beastboy to back off scared. "Great, we can't return these tickets!" Robin exclaimed, his attention being drawn to the glass wall dividing the ticket area and the main concourse by a sudden thump.

"Now that's just a cheap shot" Matt said, his face and body being pressed up against the glass by Thrax.  
"Not my fault you fell off the glass and tried to make a run for it" Thrax laughed, leaping back and holding his stick at the ready again.  
"You're dead!" Matt exclaimed laughing and levitating off the ground.  
"I already am!" Thrax laughed, locking sticks with Matt again, "Let's have a little speed test"  
"Alright" Matt said, throwing his stick aside then flaring his aura as he took off beside Thrax.

"They seem to be having a lot of fun" Cyborg said as the two Saiya jins sped off, "Why can't I fly"  
"You could but your jetpack blew up after you crashed into city hall" Beastboy said.  
"Oh joyous day" Starfire exclaimed, holding the stick that Thrax threw down, "They left souviners"  
"Sweet! These are players sticks!" Beastboy exclaimed, snatching up the other one, only to have it float out of his hands and into Ravens, "Hey"  
"He would have wanted it this way" Raven said, taking her VIP pass and ticket then leaving the envelope behind with the other Titans, "I'll be back"  
"Well, we've got an hour to kill, want to see who can collect the most practice pucks?" Beastboy asked.  
"You're on!" Cyborg said, dashing into the seating area as the warmups began, "You coming Blackfire"  
"Sure!" Blackfire said, following the two guys.  
"Well Starfire, want to just head to the box and wait?" Robin asked.  
"Why would we wait in a box to see a hockey game?" Starfire asked, scratching her head, "Would it not be more logical to wait in our seats"  
"Um..Whatever" Robin said, taking Starfires hand and leading her away.

"You're quick, but not quick enough!" Matt yelled to Thrax as he rounded the opposite end of the arena.  
"Freeze!" Maria yelled, standing in the middle of the concourse and directly in Matts' path. Matt stopped suddenly and landed infront of her while Thrax was caught somewhat off guard and slipped on his landing. He ended up tumbling into a beer cart, causing the vendor, who was just getting it set up, to go running and a shower of beer to erupt.  
"You should know better! Look what happened as a result of you two horsing around!" Maria scolded both Saiya jins, "I'd expect something like this from your clone but not from you Matt"  
"Sorry" Matt said, hanging his head, "We just got a bit carried away, we've been dead and couldn't do things like this"  
"Yeah, and I didn't know any better" Thrax said, rubbing his head.  
"You go to the box and wait for the game to start" Maria ordered Thrax, who turned and started to walk off, "Matt I need some help from you"  
"All right" Matt said.

"Which one are you?" Raven asked, stopping Thrax as he walked past where she was standing and waiting.  
"You know which one I am" Thrax said, "You can't hear my thoughts can you"  
"No I can't Thrax" Raven said, "He's talking with someone" "Maria" Thrax said, looking over his shoulder. "He's just over there"  
"Do you know why he seems to be avoiding me?" Raven asked, "Is there something that happened in the afterlife I should know about? Another girl"  
"Only Princess Rikku" Thrax said, feeling uneasy as Raven appeared to get very upset very quickly, "But there's nothing to worry about"  
"Why not?" Raven snapped, "She's a princess"  
"Two reasons, One, Matt can't stand Rikku" Thrax said chuckling, "And Two, you two have already started to bond meaning you are meant to be and he won't pick any other over you"  
"Really?" Raven asked, blushing slighly as a wave of relief washed over her.  
"Yes, Now Maria ordered me to the box so that's where I am going before I accidently destroy something else" Thrax said, walking on. Raven walked the way Thrax came and saw Matt and Maria talking. She could hear bits and pieces in her head more clearly the closer she got to Matt. Before she could get close enough to talk Matt nodded his head, agreeing to do something for Maria, then dashed off to a stairwell and out of sight. Maria turned and noticed Raven.  
"Raven, I haven't seen you since, well, Matt died" Maria said, walking over, "How are you"  
"I'm well" Raven said, "Where did he disappear to this time"  
"I asked him for some help, the team needs to win this game and we've lost every time we've faced tonights opponents" Maria said, "I'm sorry if you needed to speak to him but he'll be back before the game is over"  
'Perhaps we go out to a late dinner alone' Matt said in her head, 'Sorry if I seem to be avoiding you but I can't just disappear for six months then not have anything that needs doing'  
"He's talking to me in my mind again" Raven said, "Excuse me"  
"I'll be getting to the box now, make sure Thrax didn't decide to take a side trip" Maria said, walking past Raven.  
"I'm still trying to get used to this, I suppose you can see my personal thoughts as well" Raven said aloud.  
'No, I only hear what you want me to hear right now, and if you want to communicate back just think it' Matt replied.  
'So these things you had to do were more important than me?' Raven asked, using the bond herself.  
'No way! It's just I wanted to get them out of the way so all my attention could be focused on you' Matt replied.  
'So what are you doing right now?' Raven asked, walking towards the box to take her seat.  
'I'm just walking into the sound booth, I have to get them to change the theme music, Maria had them change it to some N'Sync song' Matt replied, 'I'm having them change it back just for tonight, and the lighting cues too'  
'I suppose Maria is going to kill you for that' Raven said, grinning slightly then remembering Matt wasn't there, 'I still can't get used to this'  
'Same here, everytime you think something I'm looking around to see where you are.' Matt laughed through the bond, 'I'll be there at the start of the second period'  
'If you don't I'll get angry and when I show emotions like that, things blow up' Raven said.  
'Hmm, when I get ticked off things tend to blow up as well, We have a lot in common' Matt said, 'I guess that's why I fell in love with you'

Thrax, after making a stop at one of the now open snack bars, juggled a pile of food through the door of the owners box and dumped it on the counter.  
"Anyone touches my snack they will suffer!" Thrax announced, looking around to see the box empty, "Hmm"  
He looked out the glass partition to the seats just out front and raised an eyebrow as he saw Robin and Starfire kissing.  
"Whoa, getting a bit cozy there" Thrax said, grabbing some popcorn from his snack pile and watching.  
"Ha! I win again!" Cyborg exclaimed, walking into the box with a pile of practice pucks in his arms.  
"Only because you can carry more" Beastboy said, "What's so interesting"  
"Shut up! take a look" Thrax said, "And don't touch my food"  
"Aw, ain't that sweet!" Cyborg said as Blackfire looked over his shoulder.  
"My sisters arranged marriage back home won't take place now" Blackfire said, "Like you Saiya jin, when our people choose a partner it is for life"  
"Kodak Moment!" Beastboy yelled, making Starfire and Robin break apart as he snapped a picture, "That's going on the website"  
"Can't we have a little privacy!" Robin snapped as Starfire blushed at the audience, "Wait, what website"  
"No" Thrax said, pigging out on his snack pile.  
"Which are you?" Blackfire asked, somewhat disgusted at the Saiya jins eating habits.  
"I am so tired of being asked that, I am Thrax!" Thrax said, rubbing his forehead, "That's it, I'm growing my hair out, I don't care if it makes me look like a porcupine"  
"What's wrong with that?" Beastboy asked, transforming himself into a porcupine, "This fur and these spines make me feel warm and protected"  
"You've never seen a Saiya jin's natural hair style" Thrax said.

"I have to play! I'm the best player on the team and this is the most important game of the season!" An injured player by the name of Jevlan Forest said, trying to stand on his broken ankle.  
"Look, if you try to play tonight you may hurt yourself more and never be able to play again!" The trained said, "You aren't playing tonight"  
"Yes he is" Matt said, walking into the dressing room, "Or at least it will look like you're playing"  
"Aren't you dead?" Jevlan asked.  
"Yes" Matt replied.

"Didn't I just make you a huge dinner?" Maria asked, looking on in disgust as snack food went flying from Thrax's pile.  
"You know what we have to eat in Hell? Raw meat" Thrax said, noticing Beastboy trying to grab some skittles, "Touch it and I eat you"  
"Okay! I'm sorry" Beastboy said, backing off and bumping into Raven, "Where'd you disappear to"  
"Why do you care?" Raven replied, grabbing the same package of skittles Beastboy tried to take seconds before then going and sitting in the outer seats.  
"So why didn't you threaten to eat her!" Beastboy exclaimed.  
"Because he doesn't like you" Cyborg laughed, "But don't worry, I still like ya"  
"I personally don't like any of you that much, but I tolerate you" Thrax said, "But Raven I don't mind at all since she is bonded to Matt"  
"And he knows Matt would put him in a world of pain if he were ever do anything I didn't like" Raven said from out where she was sitting.  
"No, Matt and I are pretty even in strength" Thrax said, "But that's not why, You're like family now Raven, now if you don't mind I'm very thirsty"  
"That coming from a guy who tried to kill me six months ago" Raven said as Thrax walked out, "I have a weird life"  
"Game's starting!" Robin called as the lights went down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome tonights opponents, the New Haven Nighthawks!" The announcer said as the opposing team came onto the ice to the intense boos of the crowd. Some one even threw a shoe on the ice in an attempt hit their star player.  
"And now, returning in their original uniforms for one final night" The announcer said as several sirens started sounding and the spotlights began going wildly all over the ice and the crowd. On the large television screens on the score board an animation of the home teams symbol pulsated.  
"What the! this is the old intro, I got rid of this!" Maria exclaimed.  
"This is neat!" Blackfire said as a computer animation of soldiers and tanks replaced the pulsating logo. The song Laichzeit by Rammstein began to play over the sound system as the spotlights settled on one of the entrances to the ice surface. An inflatible entrance way that looked like a World War Two style landing craft became the center of attention as Sarge, the team mascot, skated out onto the ice. Sarge looked back and waved his hand as if he were ordering an army over the top of the trenches. The entire home team poured onto the ice wearing almost pitch black uniforms.  
"Please welcome back the Blitzkrieg!" The announcer said, bringing a huge cheer from the crowd.

"Why'd you change the name anyways?" Beastboy asked, "And the uniforms, and everything else"  
"I wanted to take away the images of war and fighting associated with the team, make it more kid friendly." Maria said, "I guess people like the tougher image better"  
"Where is Matt?" Raven asked, "What did you ask him to help you with"  
"I asked him to give us a good lead in the first period" Maria laughed, "He said he was already planning that"  
"What'd I miss?" Thrax asked, carrying an entire tray of drinks into the box.  
"Not much" Blackfire said, "The teams are facing off now"

Matt, dressed in Forests uniform, glided up to the center ice and smirked at the Nighthawk center.  
"What are you smiling about? You're going to lose this game" The hawk center said in an arrogant tone.  
"I'll bet you I personally score at least five goals in this period alone." Matt said.  
"Impossible" The Hawk said as the Referee dropped the puck for the first faceoff. Before the Hawk player could do anything Matt had already gotten the puck and made his way past him. Matt easily broke through the two defensemen and before the goalie knew it, he fired the puck with such speed that the goalie didn't even have a chance to catch or block it. "Goal!" The announcer screamed over the loud speaker, "That has to be a new world record"  
Matt went to celebrate with the other members of the team but slipped and promptly fell on his rear, much to the amusement of the crowd.

"Very subtle" Robin quipped.  
"I guess he forgot he can't skate well" Maria said, joining the crowd in laughing at the poor Saiya jin.  
"I hope he didn't fall on his tail" Raven said, resisting her urge to laugh.  
"I hope he did!" Thrax said, falling off of his stool while laughing.

"That's one" Matt smirked, as he carefully glided past the Hawk center.  
"Shut up" The center replied, returning the the center ice.  
Both teams took up their positions again and the referee dropped the puck again. This time Matt grabbed the puck and stood there laughing as the Hawk center desperately tried to get it from Matt.  
"Stop screwing around!" The center spat.  
"Okay" Matt replied, shooting the puck from center ice and again sending it right past the goalie.  
"Goal!" The announcer screamed again as Matt did a flying back flip in celebration and again fell flat on his ass, "And Forest is down again"  
After the team finished celebrating their second goal in under a minute they all switched up with another line and play resumed.

'My butt's cold' Matt complained to Raven.  
'You shouldn't try to celebrate when you can't skate very well.' Raven replied in her usual emotionless tone, 'Having fun'  
"What are you doing?" Beastboy asked.  
"Huh?" Raven said, realizing everyone was looking at her.  
"You looked like you were constipated" Beastboy said, suddenly getting picked up by his clothing and hurled out of the private box and into the crowd.  
"Now why didn't you do that before?" Cyborg asked.  
"I dunno" Raven replied.  
'You seem to be having fun tossing him' Matt said, 'Three more goals and I'm done'  
'Hurry up' Raven replied.  
"You really do look like you're constipated." Thrax said, snickering, "And if you try to hurt me I will be angry"  
Raven shook her head and suddenly Thrax's food flew out of the box and into the crowds.  
"Hey!" Thrax exclaimed, scowling at Raven, "Just be glad we're almost family"  
Raven snickered as Thrax left to get some more food, then turned her attention back to the game.

Matt's line was sent back out and Matt quickly obtained possession of the puck. He used his powers to float a few milimeters off the ground, giving the impression that he was skating but made it so he wouldn't fall on his bett every few seconds. The goal horn sounded as he jammed the puck in the net again, then ran right into the boards behind the net having forgotten to stop.

"Maybe I should have gone in his place..." Thrax said, rolling his eyes.  
"Can you skate?" Maria asked.  
"No but I can remember to stop." Thrax replied, stuffing a hot dog in his mouth.

"Three." Matt said, returning the the faceoff position.  
"I'm gonna put you through the glass." The opposing center said as the puck fell to the ice. In a flash Matt had it and was halfway to the net. He shot the puck and it flew into the goalies catcher and our the other side into the net. "This guy is on fire!" The announcer exclaimed, "And so is the goalies hand!"

"Four." Matt smirked at the hawk center.  
"You're dead." The center replied.  
The puck went down again and Matt immediatly grabbed it and put it in the net. He saw the Hawk center charging at him and smirked.  
"Come on, put me out of the game, my job is done." Matt said to himself.  
The Hawk center smashed into Matt and sent him flying hard into the boards. He hit so hard that the doors for the zamboni flew open and Matt rolled along the hard concrete. The entire crowd went silent as the trainers and the other players went to check on Matt.

"That's a good way to get out of the game." Robin said, "I don't think I could take a hit like that"  
"Then again you're weak." Thrax said.  
"What about me?" Beastboy asked.  
"A child could beat you up." Thrax said.  
"And me?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"No comment." Thrax replied.

"That was fun." Matt said as the referees closed the doors again and resumed play.  
"Are you okay?" One of the trainers asked.  
"Never better." Matt said, jumping to his feet, "See ya"  
"Bye..." The other trainer said, stunned to see Matt appearing unscathed.

'That was fun.' Matt communicated to Raven.  
'Nice exit, are you on your way up?' Raven asked.  
'I have a better idea.' Matt replied, 'Meet me at the main entrance'  
'Okay' Raven said, getting up to leave.  
"Where are you going?" Beastboy asked.  
"To get something to eat." Raven said.  
"We can just order it in here." Maria said, "Sit down, relax"  
"And to visit the facilities." Raven said, glaring at Maria then walking out.  
"I guess she was constipated." Beastboy said, then suddenly being thrown into the wall, "Ow!"

Raven made her way to where Matt said to meet her. When she arrived he was nowhere to be found.  
'Where are you?' Raven asked suddenly feeling something wrap around her waist.  
"Right here." Matt said looking down at Raven, "What say we get out of here right now"  
"Good idea." Raven said, leaning back into Matt a bit and smiling, "This way the others won't spy on us"  
"So where should we go?" Matt asked.  
"Are you going to eat a ton of food?" Raven asked.  
"I am a Saiya jin." Matt replied, "Any you've seen how Thrax eats"  
"All you can eat buffet?" Raven asked.  
"Sounds good." Matt said, putting his arms around Raven's waist and lifting off into the air.  
"You know I can fly too right?" Raven asked, watching the buildings fly by below her.  
"You don't like being carried?" Matt asked.  
"Well, since it's by you I guess I'll allow it." Raven smiled and enjoyed the ride.

"What's taking Raven so long?" Cyborg asked, "She's been gone almost ten minutes"  
"Maybe she got hungry and there was a lineup." Beastboy said.  
"She's gone, so is Matt." Thrax said.  
"How do you know?" Blackfire asked.  
"I just do." Thrax said, smirking.

"You seem different in a way Slade." Gizmo said as Slade emerged from his chamber, "New hair cut"  
"I have sucessfully merged Wreckers DNA with my own." Slade said,"Prepare everything we have for an all out attack"  
"Fine, but I won't be crying when you get vaporized." Gizmo mumbled, not looking forward to having to face Matt and Thrax again.

"I managed to get the same information on Saiya jins that Starfire gave you." Raven said, still being carried by Matt.  
"I thought that was destroyed when thrax destroyed the apartment." Matt said raising an eyebrow.  
"I was interested in learning more about your race." Raven said as Matt touched down on the roof of a building, "I have something I want to ask"  
"Ask away." Matt said.  
"Right now I can hear your thoughts in my head. Thrax told me about the bond and I wanted to know." Raven said, taking a breath, "If the bond were completed would we be able to communicate even when you're on the other side"  
"I've heard that Saiya jins who die are still able to communicate with their mate in the living world." Matt said, "You aren't suggesting that"  
"In the six months since you died I've been miserable. I couldn't stop thinking about you and what could have been." Raven said.  
"Even though you only knew me for a couple of days?" Matt asked, as his tail curled around her waist.  
"You're the only one I ever cried for." Raven said, blushing slightly.  
"I felt the same way every single day." Matt said as Raven suddenly went up close and kissed him. She stepped back and noticed a blank look on his face. Suddenly she panicked when his tail loosened and he began to fall over. Before she could grab him something hit her from behind and she blacked out.

"Something is wrong." Thrax said, looking up from his pile of snacks.  
"You say something?" Cyborg asked, looking over to see Thrax had disappeared, "Great, don;t tell me something is going on"  
"We'd better check it out, if it worried him then something must be really wrong." Robin said, dashing out of the private box. The group ran outside and were stunned to hear explosions in the distance. Thrax was standing in the middle of the street with a smirk on his face.  
"Party time." Thrax said, blasting into the air and heading towards the explosions.  
"Peace can't last forever." Robin said, "Titans! Let's go!"

"Ah, Raven." Slade said as a robot landed carrying Raven's unconscious form, "Throw her in the back of some truck. Her friends should be coming soon and after they are eliminated I'll take care of Wrecker"  
"Well, finally a plan that won't fail it seems." Jynx said.  
"Shall we join the good fight?" Mammoth asked.  
"Yes, eliminate the Titans then demolish the city." Slade said as the robot carrying Raven left.  
"No more Wrecker! No more getting beat up!" Gizmo chanted, running off. "So Thrax, have you come to beg for forgiveness?" Slade asked, turning to face the Saiya jin.  
"Finally have the guts to enter the battle yourself I see." Thrax said, still smirking.

"This is not good!" Beastboy exclaimed, smashing into one of the hundreds of robots all over the city in the form of a Rhino, "I'm getting tired"  
"We have to save Raven." Cyborg said, "Just be glad Thrax is taking on Slade and we don't have to"  
"And what is Matt doing while all this is happening?" Beastboy asked, dodging robots coming from all sides, "I'd almost wish I were fighting Slade"  
"Special Beam Cannon!" A deep voice said as a spiralling beam of light tore through a line of robots.  
"What was that!" Cyborg exclaimed as suddenly a large green man flew past destroying every robot he came across.  
"Hey! I'm the only green one!" Beastboy exclaimed, transforming into a T-rex and following behind the green man along with Cyborg.

"Impressive, I never though you would have had the guts to turn yourself into a guinea pig." Thrax said, locked into a strength test with Slade.  
"You've also impressed me, you're much stronger than I made you." Slade said.  
"I don't live to impress you." Thrax said, driving his knee into Slade's gut only to feel intense pain as it impacted.  
"I'm glad I made sure I was stronger." Slade said, grabbing Thrax's head and smashing it several times into his knee, "Who are you"  
"You can't be that strong, you're just a human!" The green man said, his hand on Slade's neck where he attempted a chop.  
"A namek?"Thrax said as Slade let go of him and let him fall to the ground.  
"Where do these annoyances come crawling out of?" Slade asked, firing an energy blast at the green man. The green man smashed into a building and vanished from sight.  
"Now to finish you off." Slade said, dropping to the ground in front of Thrax.  
"I really pity you Slade." Thrax said, licking some blood from the corner of his mouth.  
"Oh and why is that?" Slade asked in his usual calm manner.  
"You interupted a Saiya jin mating ritual and kidnapped Matt's mate." Thrax chuckled, "He's going to be enraged. Nothing will stop him from taking you out. He'll destroy the entire planet if he has to"  
"Forgive me if I don't believe you." Slade said, creating an energy ball in his hand. The earth began to shake, slightly at first then more violently.  
"He's coming for you Slade, I'd start running now." Thrax said with a sadistic smirk on his face. From the building where Matt had been asleep came a blinding light. A streak could be seen flying from the building towards Slade. "Plasmus! Deal with him!" Slade snapped. The creature moved into position to block Matt but the enraged Saiya jin shot right through it and stopped just short of Slade. Matt's eyes were solid white and a blood red aura surrounded him.  
(A/N - This is not Kaio Ken, he's just really really pissed off)  
"Death awaits you..." Matt said in a deep voice.  
"Bring it!" Slade snapped.

Matt charged Slade and unleashed a barrage of punche. Slade brought his arms up to block but was being pushed back fast by the speed and force of Matt.  
"That drug was supposed to last for hours!" Slade exclaimed, feeling the pain from the blows.  
"Haven't you learned never assume anything about a Saiya jin." Matt sneered, delivering a crushing blow to Slade's gut.

"Well this seem familiar." Jynx said as another robot went flying past and exploded, "To hell with this! I quit!" "Wait for me!" Gizmo said, chasing afterthe retreating girl.  
"I quit! I'm opening a noodle cart!" Mammoth said, smashing open a manhole cover and escaping into the sewers.  
"They're retreating!" Robin exclaimed, "I'll go after Slade, finish off the robots!" "Robin! You should not interfere with a Saiya jin in battle!" Starfire exclaimed, firing her Starbolts at the robots.  
"Well, he's dead." Blackfire said, doing the same as Starfire.

Matt and Slade continued to battle in the sky until Matt phased in behind Slade and locked his arms around Slade.  
"What are you doing!" Slade screamed as Matt flew towards the ground. Both crashed into the pavement and a massive cloud of dust rose up. After about a minute the dust cleared. Both Matt and Slade stood in the middle, staring eachother down.  
"I see I judged your overall strength right." Slade said, "I may not be as strong as you but I can still withstand your attacks"  
"We'll see." Matt said.  
"Slade! I still owe you!" Robin exclaimed, jumping at Slade with his staff.  
"Moron." Slade said, grabbing the staff and jerking Robin into a headlock, "Another card in my favor. Unless you want me to snap his neck I suggest you come and bow down to me."

"Hey, I found Raven!" Cyborg said, peering into the wrecked back of a truck.  
"Well don't just stand there, Get her out!" Beastboy said.  
"Raven! Are you okay?" Cyborg asked, lightly slapping the girl's cheek.  
"What happened?" Raven asked, "Where's Matt"  
"Matt is diong battle with Slade." Starfire said, landing with Blackfire.  
"And Slade is evenly matched to him." Blackfire added.  
"You all keep doing what you were doing, I'm going to help Matt." Raven said, flying off towards Matt and Slade.

"Well, What is your decision." Slade said, putting more pressure on Robin's neck and making the boy groan in pain. Matt smiled and formed two red balls of energy.  
"FooGeeeaaahhh!" Slade exclaimed in pain as another beam from the green man struck him in the back, causing him to lose his hold on Robin. Thrax flew in front of Slade, grabbing Robin in the process and taking him to safety.  
"Vengeful Strike!" Matt screamed, firing his trademark beam at Slade.  
"No!" Slade said trying to block the beam, "It can't end this way"  
Slade tried with everything he had to block the beam, but it began to envelope him. Seconds later he was consumed completely by the beam. The infamous Slade was gone forever.  
"The Hive is destroyed." Robin said, rubbing his neck.  
Matt stood in the middle of the crater with a smirk on his face. After the years of wanting revenge he fnally had it. He didn't care about any of the other Hive members as long as Slade was dead. Now he had other business to finish. He looked up at Raven, who had just arrived on the scene and smiled. "Whoa!" Raven exclaimed Matt appeared behind her and put his arms around her waist. He launched into the sky with her and flew towards Titans tower. As soon as the two of them touched down an energy barrier formed around the entire building.

"Well it looks like you guys are homeless for the night." Thrax laughed, taking to the air to find a place to nurse his wounds.  
"Great." Cyborg groaned as the others sweat dropped.

"Where did you go Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked as his mentor arrived back at their training grounds.  
"Nowhere of signifigance." Piccolo said calmly.  
"Okay, Good night." Gohan said, laying back down and falling back to sleep.  
"We need a lot more training." Piccolo said to himself before returning to his meditation.

Next - A typical Day in Hell 


	6. A Typical Day in Hell

Note: I read that Trigon, Ravens' father, lives in another dimension. In DBZ the afterlife if commonly refered to as Otherworld or the Next dimension so I'm going to have him living in the Afterlife and he'll come into play in a later chapter.  
Also, Raven and Matt complete the bond in Chapter 2, and thus can communicate between the world of the living and the world of the dead.

A Day off in Hell.

Beep Beep!

"Shut up."

Beep Beep

"Shut up!"

Beep Beep

"Last chance!"

Beep Beep

"That's it!" Matt exclaimed, reaching over and hurling his alarm out the window, "Ah, much better"  
"Wakey Wakey!" A female Saiya jin said, barging right into Matts' room, "Time to get up Scorpax"  
"Go away Rikku." Matt growled, "It's my day off and please stop calling me Scorpax"  
"No!" Rikku said, flopping onto his bed, "I'm spending to day with you whether you like it or not"  
"Go bug Thrax." Matt mumbled, burying his head under a pillow.  
"Get up now!" Rikku ordered, "You had better not be like this when we're bonded"  
"Go Away!" Matt snapped, "And there is no chance of us ever bonding, I've already bonded with someone"  
"Sure, and where is this mystery mate of yours?" Rikku laughed, "Oh yeah, in the world of the living. You you'd get to see her six days a year, lot's of quality time"  
"Are you done yet or do I have to make you leave." Matt said, forming a single blood red ball of energy in his hand, "Now leave me alone to sleep"  
"I'll just leave you alone for now." Rikku said, slinking out of his room.  
"So annoying." Matt mumbled drifting back to sleep.

"Hey Rikku, Matt up yet?" Thrax asked, stopping just as Rikku was leaving Matts' room.  
"No" Rikku said, "And his name is Scorpax! That is his Saiya jin name"  
"In case you didn't know, he was raised by Humans." Thrax said, "He prefers his human name"  
"I can't believe he still won't let go of that human mate of his." Rikku huffed, "You told me if I tried long enough he'd come around"  
"He may have if he hadn't completed the bond the first time we went back to Earth." Thrax said.  
"If at first you don't succeed, try even harder and don't take no for an answer!" Rikku exclaimed, "Besides, I'm a Saiya jin princess, most males would be giving everything to even have a chance at being my mate"  
"Like I said, he was raised on Earth." Thrax said opening the bedroom door, "He doesn't really care too much about Saiya jin royalty"  
"He's going to blast you." Rikku said.  
"No he won't." Thrax said, firing off a beam at Matt's bed, "Run." "Thrax! Every time I have a day off you blow my bed up!" Matt screamed as Thrax and Rikku ran away.  
'I'm trying to sleep.' Raven communicated.  
'So was I.' Matt replied, 'but as usual I'm not allowed to sleep in on my day off'  
'Poor baby.' Raven replied in her usual dry tone.  
'First my alarm, then Rikku...again, why won't she get a clue? and then Thrax decides to blow my bed up, that's the second one this month!' Matt said.  
'I'd help out if I could but I'm all the way in the living world.' Raven said, 'I may as well get up and eat before everyone else turns the kitchen into a warzone'  
'I need to find my alarm clock again, I hope I didn't hit anyone with it this time.' Matt said, making Raven laugh slightly.  
'Have fun today.' Raven said.  
'Oh I will.' Matt chuckled.

A few minutes after having his bed blown up Matt emerged wearing full armor and travelled through the halls of the replica Royal Palace built in the Saiya jin area of Hell. The palace was home to several King Vegetas, the most recent and strongest being the one in power. Life continued almost as normal in Hell. Children were born and grew up, aging would stop once the children reached full physical maturity, usually between the ages of eighteen and twenty two. Those who originally died of old age or were too weak to keep their bodies were turned into small white clouds that lived in the general areas. Matt stepped out of the palace and into the outside light. The palace was the center of a massive city inhabitited by millions of Saiya jins, many of which were born in Hell.  
"Attack!" A young sounding voice screamed. Two young Saiya jins emerged from hiding spots behind bushes and pillars. Both of them charged towards Matt and launched into a flurry of kicks and punches.  
"You guys are getting stronger" Matt said, smiling, "I can almost feel those"  
"Feel this!" A young female said, aiming a kick at Matts' crotch.  
"I think not." Matt said, catching the kick and lifting the young Saiya jin by her foot, "Nice try though Kalla"  
"Put me down!" Kalla exclaimed, "Rikku"  
"Are you beating up on my little brother and sister again?" Rikku asked, appearing behind Matt, "Get any good hits in this time Max"  
"Yeah, but he's still too strong!" Max pouted as Matt let go of Kalla and allowed her to go free.  
"You two are getting a lot stronger, I'm starting to feel those hits." Matt said, "I'll come by later for a spar"  
"Alright!" Max said, "If dad comes looking for us, don't tell him where we are"  
"We're trying to avoid classes on how to be proper royalty." Kalla said, gagging, "That's so boring"  
"I won't be around so I won't tell." Matt said, smirking.  
"Thanks a lot." Kalla said, running off with her brother.  
"So, you were planning on sneaking off and leaving me here." Rikku said, "Is that any way to treat your Princess, You should be bowing to me"  
"You father made it clear that I only bow to him, not to any of the other kings, nor queens, and he made it especially clear that I don't have to take orders from you, Thrax and I are his personal guards." Matt said.  
"You always bring that up." Rikku sneered, "That still won't stop me from going with you"  
"Hey, your father's coming." Matt said pointing behind her.  
"Daddy? I though you were supposed to." Rikku started, spinning around and seeing nothing, "Hey"  
She turned back around and Matt was gone, reduced to a small speck on the horizon. "Get back here!" Rikku screamed, taking to the air after him.

Matt flew over the various different areas of Hell. It seemed every race had its' own area, its' own little corner of Hell. It fascinated Matt to see how many different species there were in the galaxy. It fascinated him even more when he found out each galaxy had it's own afterlife and there could be billions of other races. After almost fifteen minutes of flying at full speed he arrived in the general area to have some fun.  
'Having fun yet?' Raven asked through the bond.  
'No, I'm trying to get away from Rikku.' Matt replied, 'I think I finally lost her'  
'Do I have to come there and show her who's boss?' Raven asked, 'Or are you enjoying the attention'  
'Hmm, let's do a quick comparison.' Matt said, 'Unlike Rikku, you don't wake me up on my day off, I enjoy it spending time with you, and I want to spend more time with you where as I'm constantly trying to avoid her'  
'I don't suppose you could just blow her up.' Raven said sarcastically.  
'I've thought about it but I'm not about the have millions of angry Saiya jins coming after me for harming a royal princess.' Matt sighed.  
"Scorpax!" Rikku yelled, "How dare you run away from me"  
"Do you mind, I'm in the middle of a conversation with Raven." Matt growled.  
'She followed you again.' Raven said, 'Tell her to leave'  
"Please leave me alone Rikku." Matt said.  
"No! Tell 'Raven' that she's not worthy of you and you're mine!" Rikku snapped.  
'I heard that.' Raven said to Matt, 'She's really hung up on you'  
"I'm tired of this." Matt said, "Rikku, follow me if you want but don't expect much"  
'I have to go now, Titan alert' Raven said, 'I'll talk again soon'  
'Don't hurt anyone too badly.' Matt chuckled.  
"So what are we going to do?" Rikku asked.  
"First, Goz wanted a rematch wrestling." Matt said.  
"Lead the way Scorpax." Rikku said.  
"Stop calling me that!" Matt practically screamed.

Back at the Palace, Thrax was starting his shift. He was walking down the hall towards the throne room, passing by suits of ancient style armor that lined the walls. Just as he passed the last suit it fell over causing Max and Kalla to tumble out.  
"What are you two doing?" Thrax asked, "Your father is looking for you"  
"We know." Max said, "We're hiding"  
"We don't want to go to our lessons!" Kalla said.  
"Have you ever considered telling him that?" Thrax asked.  
"No." Kalla said.  
"Then go tell him, maybe he'll listen." Thrax said, "Now I'm on duty"  
"It's worth a shot." Max said, running after Thrax.

"Good Morning Thrax." King Vegeta said once he entered the throne room, "I see you found my wayward kids, do you by any chance know where Rikku went"  
"Most likely shadowing Matt." Thrax said, "I guess that's the never give up royal spirit"  
"True." King Vegeta laughed, "Kalla and Max, you're late for your lessons"  
"We don't wanna do the stupid lessons." Kalla said.  
"Oh, and why not?" King Vegeta asked.  
"They're boring!" Max exclaimed.  
"So what would you rather do?" King Vegeta asked.  
"Train with Thrax!" Max said.  
"And Matt!" Kalla added, "Become as strong as them"  
"And you wouldn't want to train perhaps with me?" King Vegeta asked.  
"I have a bad feeling." Thrax groaned.  
"They're stronger!" Max exclaimed, making King Vegeta raise an eyebrow.  
"I didn't say anything like that to them!" Thrax exclaimed, even though he knew it was true.  
"Why get angry at the truth?" King Vegeta chuckled, "If my son who's still alive heard that he'd go insane"  
"So can we?" Kalla asked.  
"Fine." King Vegeta said, "Thrax, You and Matt are officially their trainers now"  
"Come on!" Kalla said, pulling on Thraxs' arm, "Let's go find Matt and tell him"  
"Have fun now!" King Vegeta laughed, "I never liked those lessons much either, now I have more time to myself."

Matt and Rikku touched down where the wrestling match was supposed to be held. It was always a big event when a Saiya jin fought one of the ogres. Little white clouds filled a small stadium and then cheered when Matt arrived. Something was off as the large red ogre Mez and several lesser ogres were surrounding some one across the ring.  
"What's going on?" Matt asked.  
"It's a disaster!" Mez exclaimed, "We're sold out for the match today and Goz can't fight"  
"Why not?" Rikku asked.  
"Some one threw an alarm clock at him!" Mez exclaimed, letting Matt see the large blue ogre who was laying there dazed with his alarm clock embedded in his forehead.  
"Oops." Matt said quietly. "Why don't you fight him then." Rikku asked Mez, "Are you a chicken"  
"What! No! I'm just too busy to fight!" Mez exclaimed, adjusting his glasses.  
"Sure you are." Rikku said, "Wanker"  
"What did you call me!" Mez yelled just as his cell phone rang.  
"When did you get a cell phone?" Matt asked.  
"You'd be amazed at the things some spirits try to sneak into Hell." Mez said, answering the phone.  
"Well I guess you won't be fighting anyone today." Rikku said, "Want to go get some lunch"  
"Do I have a choice?" Matt said, walking off.  
"Hold it!" Mez yelled, "I found a replacement fighter! He'll be here in three, two, one"  
On cue a large man fell from the sky. He wore Saiya jin the armor of a second class warrior and his hair went down almost to the ground. He landed with a boom in the middle of the ring and just lay there staring up.  
"Joy." Matt said, walking over to the new Saiya jin, "Welcome to Hell"  
"A Saiya jin royal guard!" The newcomer exclaimed, jumping to his feet and saluting, "Sir"  
"Don't do that." Matt said sighing, "I don't salute anyone and I don't expect anyone to salute to me either." "So who are you and how'd you die?" Rikku asked, letting herself be seen.  
"Your highness!" The newcomer exclaimed, dropping to the ground in front of her, "I am Radditz, I was killed fighting my brother on a planet called Earth"  
"Get up, no one bows to her." Matt said, chuckling at Rikkus dirty glare, "So you were on Earth, why"  
"I am confused, you appear to be the princesses personal guard yet you don't show her the respect a princess deserves." Radditz said.  
"Two reasons, First off I am the personal guard of the king, he told me to basically ignore any orders she tries to give me, and second I'm hoping she'll stop following me everywhere soon." Matt replied, "Now answer my question"  
"I was sent by Prince Vegeta to purge the planet." Radditz said, suddenly getting punched in the face by Matt, causing him to skid across the ring to the cheers of the crowd, "What was that for"  
"My mate lives on Earth." Matt growled, "Just be glad you failed or else I would make your afterlife a million times worse"  
"He could do it too." Rikku said, "You should ask Thrax"  
"Ask me what?" Thrax asked, touching down with Max and Kalla.  
"Hey! Who's the new Saiya jin?" Max asked, running over to Radditz with Kalla.  
"More royalty!" Radditz exclaimed, bowing to the young prince and princess who just arrived.  
"Aren't you on duty?" Matt asked Thrax.  
"Yes, but we've both been reassigned." Thrax said, "We're now in charge of training Max and Kalla." "Hey! Talking time is over! Now someone fight!" Mez screamed.  
"Okay." Matt said, suddenly punching Thrax in the face and sending him flying back to the cheers of the crowds.  
"That works." Mez said, running to safety.  
"Cheap shot!" Thrax exclaimed.  
"Meh, like I care." Matt laughed, dropping into a defensive stance.  
"Go Scorpax!" Rikku cheered from the stands.  
"Why don't you just give it up?" Kalla said, "I'm only seven and even I can see he doesn't like you"  
"You should try for Thrax, they're identical." Max said, leaning back.  
"No they aren't, they look completely different." Rikku said, sticking her nose up.  
"I think she's gone blind." Max said.  
"Wouldn't doubt it." Kalla added.  
"I feel rather uncomfortable right now..." Radditz said, having never been surrounded by so many members of royalty before, "Should I be bowing"  
"Yes/No/No" Rikku, Max and Kalla said.  
"Ignore her, no one bows to her." Max said, getting whacked upside the head by Rikku, "Hey"  
"Oops." Rikku said, suddenly screaming and jumping as Matt smashed into the stands where she was sitting.  
"You idiot!" Matt yelled, "You weren't quick enough! You missed her!" "Sorry!" Thrax laughed.

"Hmm, they're good." A figure watching from the shadows said, "I think I found my last two fighters."

"You're going down!" Matt laughed, grabbing Thrax by the throat and flying down towards the ring at top speed. Matt slammed Thrax to the group, embedding him in a small crater.  
"Ow, I give..." Thrax said.  
"Nice fight." The figure from the shadows said, emerging.  
"The Grand Kai!" Mez exclaimed, "Bow down you idiots"  
"Why?" Matt asked.  
"Just do it!" Mex screamed.  
"Make us." Thrax said, standing up.  
"You want me to!" Mez screamed.  
"Try it and you end up with an alarm clock embedded in your head like Goz." Matt said.  
"Calm down, they don't need to bow to me." The Grand Kai said, looking at Mez, "You have to though"  
"Yes Sir!" Mez said dropping down.  
"Heh heh, I love doing that." The Grand kai said, "Now down to business"  
"What business?" Thrax asked.  
"In two months there will be a tournament pitting the best of the afterlife against eachother." The Grand Kai said, "I want you two to participate"  
"What's in it for us when we win?" Matt asked.  
"Bragging rights." The Grand kai said.  
"Sounds good." Thrax said.  
"Rikku, you and Radditz go find somewhere to eat and we'll meet up with you." Matt said.  
"Promise you won't try to ditch me?" Rikku said.  
"Word of a royal guard." Matt said.  
"Fine, come peasant, you have the honor of escorting me." Rikku said, taking to the air with Radditz.  
"Well?" The Grand kai asked.  
"I just have one question." Matt said, whispering something to the Grand Kai.  
"Hmm, that can easily be arranged, I'll send someone when it's time, good luck preparing." The Grand Kai said, teleporting away.  
"What did you ask for?" Thrax asked.  
"I'll tell you later." Matt said, turning to Max and Kalla, "Come on guys, we'll head back and go to that place you two like so much"  
"Yay!" The two young royals cheered.  
"You promised Rikku you'd meet up with her." Thrax said, "You gave your word"  
"One, when it comes to her my word means nothing." Matt said hovering into the air, "And two my fingers were crossed."

Next Chapter: Other World Tournament has surprise guests. 


	7. Side Story Princesses Passion

A Saiya jins Fury Sidestory: The Princesses Love

Background : Takes place eleven years after the first chapter. Thrax still doesn't have the ability to tranform into a Super Saiya jin but is stronger than Matt when both are in their regular forms. Matt and Raven are together and Raven lives with their young daughter Luna. The Teen Titans have disbanded, all of which having their own families. Robin still lives in the old Titans Tower along with his wife, Starfire, and still fights crime. In Hell, Princess Rikku ended up mating with Radditz. The two fell in love after Matt ditched Rikku eleven years before. The pair had a daughter which they named Lena. After a series of events (that take place next chapter) Matt and Thrax are named commanders of the Saiya jin army on top of their duties as guards.

This day was a day of celebration as it was the birthday of the second daughter of King Vegeta, Princess Kalla. Throughout the day gifts arrived for the young princess. This birthday was special because it meant that the Princess would soon begin to seek out mate and all the eligible men wanted to stand out in her eyes. They didn't know that she had made her decision years ago, the only problem was the man she chose already had a mate.

"Is everything set for the party tonight?" King Vegeta asked as Matt and Thrax entered the Throne Room.  
"Everything is ready." Matt said, "Where is the birthday girl"  
"Spending her last time as a child opening gifts like mad." The king chuckled, "I called you here for another reason." "You know that your wish is our command." Thrax said.  
"I was contacted by Mez a moment ago, he says a Saiya jin just arrived in Hell and is causng havoc. He wants me to send someone to bring him here." The King said, "I want you two to go and get him"  
"No problem." Matt said, bowing and leaving the room.

"So how many Saiya jins aren't accounted for yet?" Thrax asked as the two flew out a window.  
"Only Kakkarot and Prince Vegeta are unaccounted for." Matt replied, "But who knows how many little half Saiya jins could be running around the galaxy."

"You mean I blew my self up for nothing!" Vegeta screamed, randomly firing off energy blasts, "Everything I had and still that monster was able to reform unscathed"  
"Please calm down!" Mez screamed, hiding behind Goz, who was hiding behind a rock, "Everyone makes mistakes! There's nothing you can do about it now"  
"Yeah!" Goz cried, "Please don't hurt us!"

"Looks like Vegeta." Matt said, "You want to talk to him first?" "I don't have a choice do I?" Thrax asked.  
"I had to confront Brolly, I still ache from trying to restrain him." Matt said, remembering how it took hundreds of fighters to get Brolly into a containment cell, "And he looks strong so it's your turn to get beat up"  
"Fine." Thrax groaned as he flew down towards the rampaging Prince.

"Your highness!" Thrax said, landing in front of Vegeta and getting punched so hard in the gut that he was thrown skidding across the ground.  
"Finally you two arrive!" Mez screamed as Matt landed beside him, "Get him out of here"  
"Who are you!" Vegeta exclaimed, "How dare you get in my way"  
"I think I am needed." Matt said as Vegeta punched Thrax again.  
"Please Prince!" Thrax exclaimed as Vegeta powered up and energy ball. Vegeta hurled the ball at Thrax only to have it explode before it struck it's target.  
"What the?" Vegeta exclaimed as Matt stood there transformed with his arms in a blocking position.  
"Are you going to come easily or am I going to have to knock you out and drag you to your father?" Matt asked walking right up to Vegeta.  
"You dare try to intimidate me!" Vegeta exclaimed, transforming as well and shocking Matt. Vegeta launched a punch at Matt's face and Matt tried to block. Vegeta easily overpowered Matt's defense and sent him flying across the ground.  
"Now that you have learned who is superior." Vegeta said, returning to normal, "Take me to my father"  
(A/N - Did you think for a second I would make Matt stronger than Vegeta)  
"Well that makes at least two saiya jins who can beat me up." Matt groaned, "Bad memories of Brolly"  
"Prince Vegeta, if you would follow us." Thrax said, bowing slightly.  
"Hurry up, I don't have all day!" Vegeta snapped.  
"No you have all eternity." Thrax chuckled, getting socked again by Vegeta, "Okay, I'm sorry!"

"I don't believe this!" Vegeta exclaimed and the trio flew over the Saiya jin city.  
"It's usually nicer but ever since Frieza arrived there have been consant wars with the Ice jins." Matt said.  
"You should see how we leave their city." Thrax laughed, "A dozen times they've attacked and they always fail. the only Ice jins that are a challenge are Frieza, Cooler, Glacius and King cold"  
"I get the honor of beating them since I'm the only one able to transform into a Super saiya jin." Matt said, "Aside from you Prince"  
"Tell me, is my sister still the brat she was before Vegeta blew up?" Vegeta asked with a snicker as the group landed in the palace courtyard.  
"If you mean Rikku then yes." Matt said, "Thrax go inform the King that we've arrived"  
"Gotcha." Thrax said, flying into a window near the throne room.  
"You look familiar." Vegeta said.  
"You probably saw Thrax and I when you came to Earth a decade ago." Matt said, walking through the halls of the palace with Vegeta, "Had Kakkarot not won the fight I would have stepped in to save the planet. I wouldn't let any harm come to my mate"  
"So you mated an Earthling too?" Vegeta chuckled, "Hope you mate isn't as pushy as mine is"  
"Presenting Prince Vegeta!" A lower ranking guard yelled out as the two entered the throne room. Vegeta's entire family was present in the throne room. The family he knew, his mother, father and Rikku, and the two members he was meeting for the first time, Max and Kalla.  
"Father." Vegeta said, bowing to the King.  
"Vegeta, my son, How you've grown since I last saw you." King Vegeta said, "You look so strong now, I'll have to see how your strength compares to my elite guards." "Actually, he pretty much crushed us with one blow." Thrax said with a laugh, "Be very proud of him"  
"You're starting to look old big brother." Rikku said, walking up with a smirk and hugging her older brother, "I'll have to start calling you geezer"  
"And I can still call you brat." Vegeta said, looking over at Max and Kalla, "Who are they"  
"Vegeta, meet Kalla and Max, your new sister and brother." the Queen said with a warm smile, "Both born in here. Today is actually Kalla's eighteenth birthday." Before Vegeta could say anything a lower ranking guard ran in and up to Matt. The guard whispered something to Matt then backed off.  
"Great." Matt said, "Glacius is causing problems again"  
"Go ahead." The King said, waving Matt and Thrax off, "Put him in his place"  
"Let's go bro." Matt said as he and Thrax ran out and flew out the window again, "When was the last time we actually used a door"  
"I didn't keep track." Thrax said.  
"How do you think he'll react when Rikku tells him who she mated with?" Matt chuckled.  
"Hey! Wait up!" Radditz exclaimed, catching up to Matt and Thrax, "I'm going with you two, I want to be as far away from Vegeta as possible when he hears he's related to me"  
"Think there will still be a roof over the throne room?" Thrax laughed.

Later in the evening the palace still had a roof on it. It was reported that Vegeta took out his frustrations on Nappa. It was time to begin the celebration and all throughout the Saiya jin city fireworks were set off. The select warriors who were invited to the party were allowed in the palace and the guard was doubled to prevent intruders.

"Have I ever said how much I hate this dress armor?" Matt groaned, adujusting the gold chestplate.  
"Let me count, every year on the Kings birthday, on the Queens birthday, all other formal celebrations." Thrax said with a laugh, "Need I go on"  
"Shut up." Matt said, "I just hope the King doesn't make a fool of himself again." "You taught him disco." Thrax said, "Well, party time."

All the invited warriors were gathered in the main hall. Most were standing around enjoying the food and drink. Radditz spent most of the evening with avoiding Vegeta. Matt, Thrax and Max were sitting at the Kings table at the front of the room having an impromptu eating competition.Vegeta was spending the evening with his father becoming aquainted with other high ranking Saiya jins and nobles.

"Ah my little sister, now the most desired female in Hell." Rikku said, looking in on her sister who was sitting on the bed in her dress armor, "I remember when you were seven and all you wanted to do was try to beat Scorpax up"  
"Hmm." Kalla said, staring off into space.  
"Something on your mind?" Rikku asked, sitting down next to her. A smile came across her face as something came into mind, "You like someone, who is it"  
"None of your business!" Kalla exclaimed, a blush on her face.  
"Come on, I won't tell anyone." Rikku prodded, "Who is it"  
"I'm not telling until I find out if he likes me back." Kalla said.  
"You really think he'll say no to the princess?" Rikku laughed, "I'll see you down in the banquet hall later"  
"There's a good chance." Kalla said quietly as Rikku left.

"Radditz, what are you doing?" Bardock, a high ranking commander in the army and chief of the occupation force in the Ice jin city, asked his son who was peeking out from behind a pillar.  
"I'm trying to avoid Prince Vegeta." Radditz replied, "I have a feeling he is going to hurt me really badly if he sees me"  
"I thought all Saiya jins were brave." A female voice said, "I guess there is one in every family eh Bardock"  
"I don't blame him." Bardock chuckled, "I wouldn't want to get on Prince Vegetas bad side either Krystal." Krystal was an Ice jin and the sister of Frieza and Cooler. Unlike her brother she didn't have any desire to conquer and kill like the rest of her family. However, since her father forced her to kill she was still sent to Hell when she was killed. How she was killed she never revealed. Also unlike the male side of her family, Krystal had translucent blue hair that went down to her waist and was kept in a neat braid. The faces of the female Ice jins were also more human like compared to the rounder faces of the males. After the war between the Saiya jins and the Ice jins in Hell she was selected by King Vegeta to act as a representative for her people to him. In the years since then she became a very close friend and confidante to Kalla.  
"Tell me Radditz, what could he do to you?" Krystal asked with a laugh, "You're already dead!" "Just leave me alone." Radditz snapped.

A few minutes later one of the royal guards called for everyones attention. The royal band began playing the anthem of planet Vegeta and all attention focused on the doorway where Kalla was standing. Many of the guests in attendance bowed their heads as she walked along the floor to where her family stood waiting for her. She had somewhat of a nervous smile on her face, normally there wasn't this much attention on her and she wasn't used to it. "Kalla, it's one of the biggest days of you life." King Vegeta said, "On this day you turn eighteen. In the eyes of our people you are now an adult"  
King Vegeta motioned to Max, who brought over a pillow with a golden, diamond encrusted tiara. "As of today you are old enough to take over as ruler of our glorious race and I can't say I could have asked for a better heir. You are intelligent as you are strong thanks greatly to your trainers." King Vegeta said, placing the tiara on his daughters head, "Happy birthday Princess Kalla." The crowd cheered and several of the guards around the room fired bursts of confetti into the air. Outside fireworks shot off all around the palace as the celebrations really began to kick off.

Over the next hour King Vegeta took Kalla around introducing her to everyone in attendance, most of which were good potential mates for her. Matt, Thrax and Vegeta were all sitting at the Kings table talking. "Trunks?" Matt laughed, "What happened to the age old tradition of naming the first male son Vegeta"  
"Have you ever been hit by a frying pan?" Vegeta asked and Matt shook his head no, "Well it hurts even for a Saiya jin, I decided it was better to break tradition than suffer brain damage"  
"I wonder how he and Luna would get along if they ever met." Matt chuckled, "I may have to introduce them next time I go back"  
"If there is a next time." Vegeta said to himself then turning to Thrax, "What's your excuse? You're mateless still"  
"When you're dead and have all eternity, you have time to shop around a bit." Thrax said with a smirk.  
"Like the time you hit on Zarbon?" Matt said, bursting into laughter at the memory.  
"You hit on Zarbon!" Vegeta exclaimed, also breaking into a fit of laughter.  
"I was drunk and he looks a lot like a woman!" Thrax exclaimed, "And you promised never to mention that again"  
"The one thing I missed while alive was the conversations with other Saiya jins." Vegeta laughed as the music started to slow down. A swarm of young male Saiya jins swarmed Kalla trying to get her to dance with them.  
"I'm going to save your sister if that's alright with you." Matt said, looking at Vegeta.  
"Go ahead, all those males are too weak to even be considered as mates for her." Vegeta said as Rikku appeared and grabbed his hand, "What are you doing"  
"Since you've got my husband to afraid to come out of hiding I'm going to force you to dance with me dear brother." Rikku said, "and you know I won't acccept no as an answer"  
"Fine." Vegeta said, leaving Thrax alone at the table.  
"And they ask why I haven't chosen a mate yet." Thrax laughed as Krystal tried to sneak up on him, "Because to capture the heart of a beautiful Ice jin princess one must do everything in his power to woo her first, am I right"  
"And you're well on your way." Krystal laughed as Thrax took her hand and lead her to the dance floor, "Why I like you so much I don't know."

"Come princess, please join me for this dance." One of the young eligable males said, pushing in front of the rest of the crowd.  
"Do not listen to that weakling, dance with me princess." Another young male said.  
"Clear out, I am the princesses escort for the evening!" Matt snapped, his hair flickering gold, "Unless one of you wants to challenge me"  
The other males, knowing how strong Matt was, backed off fast, knowing none could hope to challenge his power.  
"Thank you so much." Kalla said with a smile.  
"Well, shall we dance?" Matt asked, offering his hand.  
"I would love to." Kalla said, letting Matt lead her out to the dance floor where all the other couples were dancing. Partway through the dance Kalla cuddled nice and close to Matt in a way that was more than just friends.

"Bardock and I are going to escort Krystal back to the Ice jin city." Thrax said, "I'll see you tomorrow"  
"Good night." Matt said, as the trio left the palace. Matt, being the last person in the hall, decided to retire for the night.  
After he went to his room and changed out of the formal armor in a more comfortable pair of loose fitting pants. He shut off the lights and laid down in his bed. Moments later there was a knock at his door.  
"Who is it?" Matt asked, rather tired sounding.  
"Kalla, can I come in?" Kalla asked.  
"I guess, I thought you went to sleep hours ago." Matt said as Kalla entered in her sleeping attire.  
"I couldn't sleep, there's just something nagging at my mind." Kalla said, sitting on Matt's bed.  
"Does it have anything to do with the pressure to choose a mate?" Matt asked.  
"Yes." Kalla said quietly.  
"You'll find someone." Matt chuckled, "Or you'll get used to the pressure, Rikku did for a long enough time to make my life Hell"  
"The problem is I have someone I want to mate with but I don't think he'd accept me as a mate." Kalla said.  
"I can almost guarantee you the person you have feelings for won't reject you." Matt said with a smile.  
"Then prove it." Kalla said.  
"Huh?" Matt said as he suddenly felt the girl almost jump on top of him. Kalla pressed her lips to his before he could say anything and pinned his arms with her own. Matt was stunned, he had watched Kalla grow up and was easily considered like a brother to her and now here she was forcing herself onto him, knowing full well that he had a mate whom he cared deeply for and wound never willingly leave for another. Kalla broke the kiss and looked down into Matt's eyes with a smile, only to be shocked to see a look of anger on his face.  
"Get off." Matt snapped, flaring his ki and somewhat throwing her off to the side. "You guaranteed the man I wanted would accept me!" Kalla exclaimed, "You lied to me"  
"I didn't know you were talking about me!" Matt exclaimed, standing up. "Why won't you accept me!" Kalle screamed.  
"Because I already have a mate, I have a child, I would never abandon them!" Matt snapped back, "You knew that and you should know that I never would"  
"In that case I challenge you!" Kalla said, reffering to an age old custom where if a male rejects a female the female can challenge the male to a fight and should she win she gains the right to become the males mate, even if the male already has a mate, "You will become my mate"  
"Can't you even hear yourself! You don't have a chance of beating me in a fight!" Matt exclaimed.  
"I know your every move, your every strength and weakness! I have been preparing for this moment since I was ten!" Kalla said, "I will defeat you and claim you as my own"  
"What's going on!" Vegeta roared, bursting into Matt's room.  
"You will be the witness." Kalla said to Vegeta, "You will watch me beat him in a fight then claim him!" "I'm not going to fight you Kalla." Matt said, sounding calmer.  
"You have to." Vegeta said, "It is the law, you must answer the challenge"  
"You have five minutes to get dressed." Kalla said, storming out, "Pity be to the master whose student fails to surpass him." "Why does this always happen to me." Matt asked himself.

A few minutes later Matt emerged into the courtyard dressed in his combat gear. Kalla had changed into her combat gear and was waiting for him with Vegeta.  
"Let's just get this over with so we can get on with our lives." Matt said, transforming to Super Saiya jin to end the battle quickly. Kalla charged Matt and aimed a punch for his head. Matt moved with lightning speed to avoid it with ease and retaliated with a punch to the gut, making Kalla drop to the ground.  
"It's over." Matt said, turning to walk away.  
"No it's not." Kalla said, suddenly screaming and powering up. In a flash of light she was engulfed in a golden aura. Her long shoulder length hair stood up and was golden. She was a Super Saiya jin.  
"Impossible!" Matt and Vegeta said at the same time. Kalla smirked and in an instant she nailed Matt in the gut then hit him in the face with a round house kick. Matt skidded across the ground and smashed into a pillar. "Give up, you can't beat me." Kalla said as Matt stood up almost completely unscathed, "Or I can beat on you until you submit"  
"You assume too much." Matt said dropping into a defensive stance. Kalla charged and attempted to punch Matt in the face again, only to have him catch her fist. She tried to punch him with her other hand but Matt caught that fist as well.  
"If you can prove you're stronger than me by moving me and inch backwards then I will submit." Matt said.  
"Fine!" Kalla snapped, pushing with all her strength against Matt, who pushed back. Both seemed to be equal but it soon became clear that Kalla was pushing everything she had into her attempt while Matt didn't seem phased.  
"I have been training a lot harder and longer than you." Matt said,suddenly pushing back hard and making Kalla slide backwards "While you are very strong you are still no match for me." "No!" Kalla said, breaking the hold and jumping back, "I won't lose"  
"What now." Matt said, jumping back as Kalla flared her aura. She held her hands out and formed two balls of white energy.  
"I taught her too well, from now own I don't train girls anymore." Matt said, forming his two blood red balls of energy.  
"Diamond Laser!" Kalla screamed, firing off her version of Matt's attack.  
"Vengenful Strike!" Matt said, firing his blood red beam. The two beams met and fought for dominance. Both were almost of equal power.

"What's going on here!" King Vegeta demanded, storming into the courtyard followed by Rikku and Max.  
"Kalla challenged Matt." Vegeta replied calmly.  
"What!" King Vegeta exclaimed.

"I'm ending this now!" Matt exclaimed, sending a huge pulse down his beam. "No!" Kalla screamed as her beam suddenly exploded and sent her flying back. She dropped out of Super Saiya jin as she skidded to a stop, laying flat on the ground.  
"I'm going back to bed." Matt said, turning to walk away, "In the morning I want no mention of what happened tonight. I am going to forget it happened"  
"I won't give up." Kalla said, stumbling to her feet with some blood dripping from her mouth.  
"You've lost, the challenge is over, now go get cleaned up." Vegeta said, walking back into the palace followed by the rest of the Royal family except Rikku, who went over to help her sister.  
"I can't believe he was the one you liked." Rikku said, pulling Kalla to her feet, "You went farther than I ever did"  
"Time for plan B." Kalla said, shoving Rikku away and powering up again, "He won't leave her, I'll force her to leave him." "Where are you going!" Rikku yelled as Kalla blasted away into the sky.

"Kalla's run off!" Rikku exclaimed, running up the the group of Saiya jins that had left moments earlier.  
"She's just blowing off some steam." King Vegeta said, "She'll come back"  
"I just want to go to sleep." Matt repeated.  
"You should go after her, you're the cause of this." Rikku said,"She's going after your blasted mate"  
"What can she do, she can't get to Earth." Matt said.  
"There is a way." Vegeta said, "A secret passage that leads to King Yemmas palace, if she gets there then she can go anywhere in the galaxy. Kakkarot told me about the passage way"  
"What!" Matt exclaimed, grabbing a communicator from a nearby guard, "Thrax come in, it's an emergency"  
"What's going on? I just got to the Ice jin palace." Thrax replied.  
"Kalla is pissed and is headed for Earth, we have to catch her." Matt said.  
"What happened now?" Thrax asked.  
"I'll explain later, right now Raven and Luna's lives are at risk!" Matt snapped, dashing out of the palace and taking to the air.

"Heaven..Hell..Hell.." King Yemma said, stamping the files that he was going through, "Heaven"  
His routine was broken when the drawer of his desk suddenly exploded and Kalla flew out, having found out about the secret exit. "What the!" King Yemma exclaimed as Kalla flew out of the check in station, "Stop her"  
Kalla flew past anyone who tried to stop her and towards the portal that allowed entrance to the checkin station. If she went through the portal it would take her anywhere in the galaxy she desired, something few people in the afterlife knew of, most thought it was one way.  
"Contact the Saiya jins I want an explanation now!" King Yemma roared.

"It is really nice of you to come and visit Raven, we have missed you so." Starfire said, carrying a platter of sandwiches up to the roof where Raven Luna and Robin were waiting, "It is so quiet around here"  
"Then why not have a child of your own, that would liven things up." Raven said, "Or is Robin having problems"  
"Are you out to get me or something?" Robin asked, "We've been trying but since we are different species it is hard And don't bring up the fact that Matt is a Saiya jin, this is different." "Gang way!" Luna exclaimed, tearing into the platter of sandwiches right after the other three had grabbed one.  
"She certainly has her father's appetite." Robin chuckled, "Have you heard about what is happening in Asia"  
"I've heard rumors that something or someone is causing a lot of havoc." Raven said, "Beastboy and Blackfire went to investigate but I haven't heard back from them yet."

"What's he doing here!" Matt snapped as he noticed Glacius in the group with Thrax, Krystal and Bardock.  
"He insisted, I didn't feel like arguing." Thrax said as the group flew toward the secret exit.  
"If you don't attack me I will behave, I just want to help out." Glacius said.  
"At least it isn't Frieza." Vegeta said as the group emerged from the drawer in Yemma's desk.  
"Matt, Thrax! Get that girl back here!" King Yemma roared, "If you don't then you will suffer gravely"  
"Yeah yeah." Matt said, blasting towards the portal.  
"Vegeta!" King Yemma said, grabbing the attention of the Saiya jin prince, "I have a mission for you, go with Baba"  
"Why?" Vegeta asked in his arrogant tone.  
"Do you want another crack at Majin Buu or not?" Baba asked.  
"Lead the way." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Raven asked, noticing her daughter stop eating and stare at the sky.  
"Someone is coming..." Luna said, "Someone very angry"  
"What is she talking about?" Robin asked, "I can't see anyone"  
"Kalla is coming..." Luna said.  
"What?" Raven asked as suddenly she was struck hard and sent flying by a yellow blur. "Raven!" Starfire exclaimed as Kalla floated there and laughed sadistically. "What's going on!" Robin exclaimed, "What are you attacking Raven"  
Kalla flared her aura and sent the two titans flying. A number of large rocks flew at Kalla and she skillfully dodged them and charged Raven. Raven launched into a fury of kicks and punches but none hit their mark. Kalla kicked Raven hard in the gut and sent her flying again. She charged up a ki blast that could easily vaporize Raven but she was struck in the back by another blast before she could fire it off.  
"You little runt..." Kalla growled, turning to Luna.  
"Don't ever touch my Mommy again!" Luna screamed.  
"Quiet brat!" Kalla screamed, firing a massive blast at the little saiya jin. Luna froze in fear as the blast approached and suddenly Raven bolted in front of her child to try and block the blast. There was a huge explosion as the ki blast impacted. Raven and Luna stood there completely unphased by the blast. They stared into the dust and suddenly a yellow light flared into view.

"You've taken it way to far Kalla." Matt said, "You challenged me and lost, now you've attacked my family. You will regret this"  
"What are you going to do? Kill me!" Kalla snapped.  
"No, I'm going to drag you kicking and screaming back to hell and lock you in the dungeon for a few years." Matt said.  
"Wait!" Glacius exclaimed, landing between the two, "Kalla, I challenge you for the right to become your mate"  
"What!" Thrax, Matt and Kalla all exclaimed.

"He can't do that, he isn't a Saiya jin!" Thrax exclaimed.  
"Yes he can." Krystal said, "When the Icejins lost the war the Saiya jins occupied the Ice jin territory and we have been living under Saiya jin rule and law ever since. If he wants to challenge under a Saiya jin law then he can."

"Damn" Kalla uttered under her breath,"I accept, once I'm finished with you I'll finish my business with them"  
"Don't be so cocky." Glacius said, powering up.  
"Get ready to die again!" Kalla screamed as the two fighters charged each other.

"What!" Matt exclaimed, suddenly waking up from his nap. He looked around and saw the still ten year old Kalla sleeping soundly using his stomach as a pillow. They had been training and took a break to get some sleep. "Good, it wasn't real." Matt said to himself. He laid there thinking for a few seconds then sat up, waking Kalla up.  
"What's going on?" Kalla asked, rubbing her eyes and watching Matt stand up, "Where are you going"  
"To hurt Glacius." Matt said, flying off. 


End file.
